Belleza exótica
by Sakura T. Cold
Summary: Ella era todo lo que buscaba y no dudo en que tenía que ser suya, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera a ello, porque a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba que ella fuera exótica... Para Hinata ese rubio era su sol y lo recuperaría costara lo que costara
1. Vida casi perfecta

_A él le gustaban las cosas únicas, diferentes, exóticas y cuando la conoció a ella, la viva representación de todo ello, no dudo en que tenía que ser suya, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera a ello, porque a Sasuke Uchiha no se le negaban sus caprichos._

Ni Naruto o ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de M. Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

Exótica (Sasuke's POV)

Su vida era sin duda perfecta, casi podría decirse que era color de _rosa,_ tenía un prometedor futuro por delante, era atractivo, la envidia de muchos y deseo de otras, descendía de una de las familias más importantes de Japón y era por eso mismo que estaba comprometido con su bella novia, no sólo era muy hermosa, poseedora de unos ojos misteriosos y llenos de ternura, era heredera de otra familia sumamente poderosa y tan antigua como la suya; sin duda Hinata Hyuga era el modelo perfecto de esposa, era callada, educada, atenta, muy refinada, de facciones finas y delicadas, su cabello negro, largo y sedoso; había sido educada durante toda su vida para ser la esposa perfecta, ¿qué más podía pedir él, Sasuke Uchiha? Oh, sí un pequeño e insignificante detalle, ella no le atraía ni un poquito.

Se conocían de toda la vida, desde pequeños él siempre sintió atracción por esos ojos perlados, llenos de ternura y amabilidad pero más que nada _exóticos,_ valla que si, si había algo que le fascinara a Sasuke de las mujeres es que estas fueran diferentes, _exóticas,_ por eso no era un secreto para todo el instituto (incluso para la misma Hinata) que el afanado _Playboy_ tuviera sus "asuntos" con la exuberante pelirroja, Karin Meco y la despampanante rubia Ino Yamanaka, además de una que otra chica que no pasaba de una noche.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento su compromiso con Hinata podía terminar si alguno encontraba un candidato que estuviera un poco a la altura, pero de igual forma sabía que por el carácter de la pelinegra ella jamás haría tal cosa y él, bueno realmente le daba igual, ella era tan sumisa que jamás decía ni una sola palabra con respecto a sus aventuras y seguía siendo la novia y prometida perfecta ante la sociedad. Igual él podía cancelar todo y decidirse por alguna de sus dos "amigas" dado que ambas gozaban de buena posición social, no tanto como la Hyuga pero bien podían sustituirla, además de que estaba seguro que cualquiera de ellas cumpliría mejor sus "deberes" de esposa que Hinata, era tan tímida que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios no habían pasado de un simple beso en la mejilla.

Y ¿por qué no cambiaba de prometida? Bueno, no era estúpido, sabía que en muchos aspectos Hinata resultaba mejor candidata que el otro par de z…., perdón que Karin e Ino, ambas eran _exóticas_ en diferentes modos, la primera poseía un cabello y unos ojos de un rojo tan intenso que lo descolocaban, Ino le aseguraba que no era pelirroja natural pero a él poco le importaba mientras que no lo notara, además de que tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero eso sí, no era muy agraciada de sus facciones; Ino por otra parte era dueña de una larga y seductora cabellera rubia además de unos preciosos ojos azules que lo atrapaban con esa sensual mirada que siempre tenía para él, su cuerpo no era tan arrollador como el de Karin pero tenía lo suyo, aunque a diferencia de la pelirroja, la Yamanaka era casi tan hermosa como su prometida, pero era tonta y celosa, bueno ambas lo eran y ese era un gran problema.

Además estaba la genética, no se imaginaba las raras combinaciones con que podrían nacer sus hijos si se casaba con alguna de ese par, uuu la idea de un rubio de ojos negros le aterraba, por eso Hyuga era ideal, ambos se parecían físicamente y eran hermosos, igual había otras cosas por las que ella era la adecuada, no sólo por todo lo que ya había dicho antes, además de que con Hinata sus oportunidades eran aún mayores en el ámbito social y no estaba de más decir que su orgullo era primordial y no se arriesgaría a que alguna de las otras le pusiera el cuerno o le hiciera alguna escena de celos y con la morena no tenía porque dejar de divertirse con sus amigas pues ella jamás diría nada.

Años antes eso le frustraba, ya que realmente creía estar enamorado de ella, no sólo se conocían de pequeños, ella siempre fue y será su mejor amiga, su confidente, otra razón más para no cancelar el compromiso. Por mucho tiempo creyó estar enamorado de la joven, que era algo así como su prima política, no de sangre pero parientes al fin y al cabo. Cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, se molestaba y lo tomaba por celos, le tenía tanto cariño que de verdad ansiaba casarse con ella, pero cuando un día vio que a su prima Hanabi (hermana menor de Hinata) la acosaban, el mismo sentimiento de protección surgió en él, descubriendo así que lo que lo unía a su tímida novia no era más que un profundo cariño de hermanos y de amigos, ante esto se llevó una gran desilusión porque a pesar de saber que Hinata no lo amaba él conservaba la esperanza de formar una feliz familia con ella.

Igual así serían las cosas, quizás no serían del todo felices pues no se amaban, pero al menos se entendían mutuamente y en cierta forma existía un aprecio mutuo y por ello se sentía egoísta de atarla a él de esa manera, pero igual ella como siempre jamás se quejaba, siempre serena y estando ahí cuando la necesitara. Sin duda su mundo era _casi_ perfecto, hasta ese día en que _ella_ apareció.

Sasuke vivía en la ciudad de Tokio junto a su familia: Itachi, su hermano mayor quien no siempre estaba pues se la vivía viajando ya que su trabajo como investigador así lo requería y por esto mismo es que ahora Sasuke carga en sus hombros la responsabilidad de las empresas y el honor de la familia; su padre Fugaku, un hombre de carácter severo y frio, decepcionado grandemente por su hijo mayor puso sus esperanzas en él con la finalidad de mantener en alto el honroso apellido Uchiha como todos sus antepasados; y finalmente estaba su adorada madre, la bella Mikoto quien siempre fue y seguirá siendo su soporte en todos sus desacuerdos con su padre.

Por parte de Fugaku no había mucha familia, ellos eran los únicos Uchiha vivos sin contar a la hermanastra de su padre, Hanna, madre de Hinata y Hanabi, quien había sido adoptada por sus abuelos; y de su tío Madara a quien muy rara vez veía. Por parte de Mikoto era otra historia, ella venía de una importante familia japonesa, tenía una única hermana llamada Kushina que vivía en Gran Bretaña junto a su marido Minato Uzumaki* y sus dos hijos: Naruto y Konohamaru, el primero era el mayor y tenía la misma edad que Sasuke, eran muy distintos entre sí y el moreno creía que el rubio era un verdadero idiota, pero aún así no podía negar que era algo así como su mejor amigo a pesar de que sólo se veían cada verano. Y este último no fue la excepción, pero con una pequeña diferencia, el hijo mayor de los Uzumaki presentaría a la que sería su futura esposa.

Y fue ahí cuando el fatídico día llegó, la familia Uchiha esperaba en la sala de su casa la llegada de su hiperactivo pariente, Mikoto le tenía mucho afecto a Naruto por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de su hermana y porque heredó gran parte de su espontaneo carácter, para Fugaku Naruto resultaba bastante peculiar, era irritante pero aún así siempre tenía algún comentario que lo hacía reír; en cuanto a Sasuke, bueno a él le daba igual, el dobe de su primo debía de seguir igual de idiota y seguramente vendría más insoportable que otros años por traer a su novia quien de seguro sería alguna europea desabrida sin nada de especial.

El timbre de la residencia sonó y una de las mucamas se apresuró abrir, mientras él esperaba en la sala junto a sus padres escuchó el alarido del que (no sabía porque) era su mejor amigo.

**- ¡Akane! que gusto volver a verte, como te ha tratado el teme de Sasuke, espero que no abuse y te trate bien, tú sólo dime si se le suben los humos de jefe y yo lo meto en cintura-**

**- Pero que cosas dice joven Naruto, también es un gusto verlo, pasen por favor los señores esperan en la sala**- se oyó el suave murmullo apenado de la mucama

**- Basta de formalidades conmigo Akane que no soy Sasuke jajaja y doy gracias a Dios por ello-** Sasuke frunció profundamente su seño al escuchar eso último- _Ya quisiera ese dobe parecerse a mí, hmp_- pensó mientras veía a su madre reír disimuladamente y a su padre negando con la cabeza- **mira Akane te presento a mi novia y prometida-** pero Sasuke no pudo escuchar el nombre ya que su odioso hermano mayor llegó a la sala haciendo mucho ruido, sospechaba que lo escandaloso era de la familia de su madre

**- ¡Hola familia! Siento haber tardado, pero ya estoy aquí para recibir a mi primo favorito-** dijo el primogénito con una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas

**- Compórtate Itachi, y baja la voz no estamos en un mercado para que grites-** dijo el mayor de los Uchiha irritado de ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado, a lo que el aludido simplemente asintió y tomo lugar junto a su madre.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos provenientes de la entrada, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ese punto y vieron cruzar el umbral a un sonriente pelirrubio de hermosos ojos azules, que tomaba de la mano a una chica quien al momento de ingresar a la estancia dejó sin respiración al más joven de la familia Uchiha.

Ahí en la entrada de la sala, se encontraba la criatura más _exótica_ que Sasuke había visto en su vida, piernas largas y torneadas que se ajustaban a unas perfectamente definidas y deseables caderas, continuo subiendo para toparse con un busto no muy grande, pero tampoco nada despreciable –_perfecto-_ pensó, siguió por un cuello largo y fino, bastante estilizado y que se antojaba dejar marcado, los labios rosas y carnosos –_perfectamente besables-_ , facciones perfectas y los ojos, ¡Oh Dios! que ojos, de un verde jade que nunca había visto y por último su cabello, largo, brillante, en apariencia suave al tacto y lo que más le llamó la atención (además de sus bellos ojos), ¿rosa?.

**- Tío Fugaku, tía Mikoto, Itachi, teme-** estaba tan concentrado que había dejado de escuchar las palabras del idiota de su primo-** quiero presentarles a Sakura Haruno, mi prometida.**

Y fue en ese momento que Sasuke regresó a la realidad, "_mi prometida" _había dicho Uzumaki, pero qué más daba, porque a él, Sasuke Uchiha, le gustaba todo lo exótico y frente a él estaba la viva imagen de ello y no descansaría hasta que fuera suya, costase lo que costase.

* * *

* Se que su apellido es Namikaze, pero no quise cambiar el de Naruto, so espero no les moleste ^^

Se que no he avanzado con mi otra historia pero perdí la inspiración y esto surgió tan de golpe que no pude evitar ponerlo, espero sea de su agrado...


	2. Como el sol

_A él le gustaban las cosas únicas, diferentes, exóticas y cuando la conoció a ella, la viva representación de todo ello, no dudo en que tenía que ser suya, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera a ello, porque a Sasuke Uchiha no se le negaban sus caprichos._

Ni Naruto o ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de M. Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Como el Sol (Hinata POV)**

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que una chica muy afortunada, era hermosa (o eso le decían todo el tiempo), heredera de una familia muy importante en todo Asia, inteligente, alegre, educada y por si fuera poco estaba comprometida con uno de los chicos más codiciados del país, Sasuke Uchiha quien además era algo así como su primo de no ser porque su madre, Hanna, era hija adoptiva de los Uchiha; no había duda de que la vida le sonreía a Hinata Hyuga, por lo menos eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas que no la conocían pensaba, fuera de su amiga Tenten, no existía nadie que conociera todas las angustias y dolores que la chica llevaba consigo y por como había sido educada debían quedarse sólo para ella.

Desde pequeña le enseñaron que debía ante todo ser una dama y que lo último que se debe perder es el refinamiento y los buenos modales, así como también, al ser la mayor de las herederas de la familia Hyuga debía ser quien más pusiera en alto el apellido de la familia, por tanto fue criada para ser la esposa modelo y que ante todo estaba su esposo, y vaya esposo que le tocó.

Sasuke era en verdad muy atractivo, no sólo físicamente, su carácter coqueto y carisma le hacían el modelo ideal de pareja para cualquier mujer y ella Hinata había sido la afortunada de ser elegida para ser su esposa; se conocían desde pequeños y eran buenos amigos, a la pequeña Hinata le gusto el pelinegro desde que lo conoció y su felicidad fue enorme cuando le comunicaron que estaba comprometida con él y que a partir de ese día serían novios, eso fue cuando ella tenía apenas 14 años y el recién cumplía los 15, ella estaba feliz porque a pesar de saber que no lo amaba, estaba segura de que con el tiempo así lo haría e ingenuamente creía que por parte de él sería lo mismo, era cierto que eran buenos amigos y él siempre fue muy lindo con ella pero jamás sintió que fuera algo más que eso y conforme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su noviazgo no era más que una faceta ante la sociedad. Sasuke ni siquiera se sentía atraído por ella y Hinata lo sabía, porque era sabedora de que él era y es un mujeriego y aún así ella siempre ha hecho oídos sordos porque sabe que no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo, a pesar de eso él siempre fue su mejor amigo.

Así ha sido por mucho tiempo, fingiendo ante sus amistades y la sociedad ser un par de novios que siempre van de la mano y él siempre atento y educado con ella, pero cuando no les veían siempre se iba con sus amiguitas, en un principio le dolía y mucho porque sentía que ella nunca podría encontrar a alguien a quien realmente amar, además de que la enorme presión de su familia para que fuera la novia perfecta la volvían loca, suerte que no tendría que dirigir la empresa, para eso estaba su primo Neji; siempre se sintió sola, sin razones para vivir, todo lo hacía por el deber y nadie más que Tenten y Kiba lo sabían. Llegó a un punto en que nada le importaba, decidió que simple y sencillamente se dedicaría a ser la esposa ideal, a pesar de saber que podía romper el matrimonio si encontraba alguien que estuviera a la altura del moreno, casi imposible y más para ella, tímida y sumisa ante todo.

Así ha seguido su vida, con la pequeña diferencia de hasta hace un año cuando lo conoció a _él_, su sol y una nueva luz en su vida. Aún recordaba como ese verano antes de iniciar su último año escolar, su familia decidió no llevarla de vacaciones con ellos para que compartiera tiempo con su prometido y conociera mejor a su futura familia. Aceptando como siempre las órdenes de su padre, Hinata se trasladó a la residencia Uchiha donde sabía que estaría también el primo de Sasuke, de quien este último le había contado algunas cosas: que era lo más parecido que tenía a un mejor amigo, además de ella claro, pero que era bastante escandaloso y algo "idiota" según el propio Sasuke; no podía negar que tenía curiosidad de conocerlo pues le hacía gracia que alguien así fuera amigo del serio Uchiha.

Ese día como siempre su prometido la recibió con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla enfrente de los demás para después acompañarla a la que sería su habitación el resto de las vacaciones, Hinata siempre se maravilló con la exquisita elegancia que caracterizaba la mansión Uchiha, si bien la suya también era única, el hogar de Sasuke tenía una perfecta combinación entre lo antiguo y lo vanguardista de manera muy sutil, además de que resultaba un lugar más cálido que donde ella vivía. El moreno la condujo a través de la hermosa escalera de mármol a las plantas superiores y después por los amplios pasillos, él callado como siempre mientras ella se dedicaba a admirar los cuadros que hacían de decoración así como a apreciar el paisaje que se veía a través de los amplios ventanales que estaban a su derecha, cuando en la piscina alcanzó a distinguir una mata de pelo rubio que le llamó mucho la atención.

**- Sasuke, ¿quién es el chico rubio que está en la piscina?-** preguntó curiosa

**- Hmp, es el dobe de mi primo, llegó en la mañana y lo primero que quiso hacer fue meterse a la piscina, sé que es nadador profesional pero eso no justifica que no pueda estar un segundo fuera del agua-** lo último lo dijo con un bufido de fastidio

**- Pero creí que habías dicho que llegaría hasta dentro de dos días, de haber sabido que ya estaría aquí le hubiera traído un regalo de bienvenida o algo así-**

**- Descuida Hinata, créeme no es necesario tanto teatro, después se le sube a la cabeza y bueno no quiero ni imaginarlo-** llegaron frente a una puerta bellamente labrada y Sasuke la abrió mostrando en su interior una habitación elegantemente decorada en tonos pastel-** no te preocupes por él, mejor cámbiate y baja con nosotros al jardín que estamos por tener una parrillada, Itachi llegará en un rato más. Tus cosas ya están aquí adentro, te espero abajo-** se inclinó un poco y le dio un simple beso en la coronilla para después desaparecer por el pasillo, Hinata simplemente sonrió por ese gesto, a pesar de ser "prometidos" siempre la trataba como a una hermana.

**- Buff, me pregunto si así serán las cosas después de casados, que aburrido, pero ya que Hinata así deben ser las cosas-** se decía ella misma mientras ingresaba a su habitación, cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia su equipaje que estaba sobre su amplia cama- **mejor me doy prisa y bajo, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer al tal Naruto, además de ver si es tan buen nadador como me dijo Sasuke- **decía esto mientras se cambiaba de ropa y admiraba el cuarto, era adecuado para ella, su cama en el centro, la puerta a la izquierda de esta, del otro lado otra puerta que daba al baño y a un lado un amplio mueble que serviría de guardarropa, además de un tocador frente a su cama; era sencillo pero tenía lo necesario y con un gusto muy exquisito resaltando el color _beige_, algo propio de Mikoto Uchiha, aún así no dejaba de sentirlo impersonal, nada que ver con su habitación.

Terminó de colocarse su traje de baño, era sencillo de color azul cielo con algunos adornos de círculos y flores en azules más oscuros, se amarraba al cuello, tenía la espalda totalmente descubierta y el escote del frente muy discreto ya que su pecho era algo grande. Se colocó un sencillo vestido blanco corto encima, se puso sus sandalias y el cabello se lo recogió en dos chongos parecidos a los que siempre usaba Tenten, sólo que más despeinados.

Tomo rumbo al jardín una vez que todo estuvo en orden, deteniéndose un momento junto a uno de los ventanales y ver que el cielo estaba nublado.

**- Parece que quiere llover, ¿a quién se le puede ocurrir hacer una parrillada con este tiempo? creo que Sasuke tiene razón, su primo debe de estar chiflado- **murmuró para si misma con un suspiro** y c**ontinuó con su recorrido.

Al llegar al jardín trasero alcanzó a escuchar una fuerte carcajada que además de descolocarla, porque (fuera de las risas de Itachi) en esa casa el silencio era el sonido más común, la llenó de una sensación que no se sentía capaz de descifrar, pero resultaba tan agradable y contagiosa que decidió acelerar el paso para conocer al dueño de ella pues estaba segura que no era Sasuke.

Una vez que estuvó frente a la piscina, Sasuke se puso de pie del camastro donde se encontraba descansando y retirándose las gafas de sol se acercó a ella para darle la mano y acercarla a donde él estaba anteriormente. Dirigiendo su vista a la alberca, Hinata pudo apreciar al otro lado de esta un cuerpo atlético, o eso creyó, de cabellera rubia la cual estaba mojándose debajo de la cascada artificial que estaba en el otro extremo. La sola visión la hizo sonrojarse ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver chicos que no fueran Sasuke o su primo Neji con el torso descubierto.

**- Te ves encantadora con ese traje **_**cielito**_**-** la alagó su prometido con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, lo que hizo sonreír a la pelinegra dado que lo coqueto jamás se le quitaría al chico- **Dobe sal un momento, quiero presentarte a la chica más afortunada del mundo entero-** la joven no tuvo más remedio que soltar una pequeña carcajada-

_- Definitivamente nunca va a cambiar-_ pensó la chica antes de darse la vuelta para tomar asiento en una de las sillas mientras escuchaba al dichoso primo de la alberca, aún sin mirarlo.

**- ¿Qué pasa teme, no ves que estaba ocupado **_**dattebayo?**_**- **escuchó la chica a sus espaldas y sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esa voz era tan atractiva, profunda y sin ese toque seco que caracterizaba al Uchiha, esta era más fresca, algo infantil pero aún así masculina

**- Calla dobe, mira quiero presentarte a Hinata, mi prometida-** la chica de ojos perlas se giró para por fin conocer al rubio.

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, de repente el cielo se aclaró y el _sol _brilló en lo alto, no, lo que brilló fue su propio _sol_ y todo lo demás paso a segundo plano. Frente a ella estaba un chico muy apuesto, con su cabello rubio dorado cual rayos de sol* y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo en día sin nubes, justo como a ella le gustaba, que además desprendían un brillo único que la envolvía completamente. Casi tan alto como quien fuera que estaba a su lado, porque a Hinata se le había olvidado por completo la existencia de Sasuke, con unos brazos y torso tonificado pero sin exagerar, con una espalda ancha gracias a las largas horas que pasaba nadando, pero sin duda lo que más le atrajo fue su sonrisa, era resplandeciente y hermosa, jamás se cansaría de mirarla.

**- Un placer conocerte Hinata-chan, soy Uzumaki Naruto a tus servicios-** la joven salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir como aquel chico tomaba su mano y depositaba un suave beso en el dorso de esta, lo que provocó que su anterior sonrojo aumentara considerablemente

**- Hi-hinata Hyuggg Hyuga- **se limitó a responder ya que no pudo contener el tartamudeo lo que también provocó que ambos chicos la vieran de manera extraña

**- Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?-** preguntó Sasuke confundido ya que jamás la había visto actuar tan extraño ni sonrojarse tanto ni siquiera por sus coqueteos, menos por un simple saludo, tal vez tenía fiebre-** Tal vez debas ir a tu habitación a descansar o si quieres llamo a un médico-**

**- Estoy bi-bien Sa-sasuke, descuida-**

**- ¿Segura Hinata-chan? Yo también te veo muy roja, ¿segura que no tienes fiebre?-** preguntó el rubio preocupado sin soltar aún su mano y acercándose exageradamente a la pelinegra, algo que esta no pudo soportar y terminó por desmayarse en los brazos del rubio, lo último que escucho fue a Sasuke gritando

**- ¡Dobe, ¿qué le has hecho a mi novia? idiota!**

* * *

Aún podía recordar ese día claramente, porque después de ese día su vida tuvo sentido, a partir de ese momento todo para ella dio un giro de 180 grados.

Recordaba que al despertar el rubio estaba junto a ella en su habitación, dormido con la cabeza sobre la cama y el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en el piso, Sasuke entró en la habitación y le dijo que el ojiazul había insistido en cuidarla pues sentía que era su culpa el desmayo además le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía, no tenía fiebre, también le comunicó que su padre le había pedido de favor que viajara de inmediato a Francia con él para que le ayudase con unos asuntos de la empresa, disculpándose enormemente con ella le preguntó si quería acompañarlo pues tendría que estar fuera el resto de las vacaciones y sabía que ella detestaba estar sola en su casa, a menos que quisiera quedarse en compañía de Naruto en su casa, en ese momento el rubio había despertado y la abrazó tan efusivamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, algo que provocó en Hinata la sensación de que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser y se intensificaba en su estómago.

El chico le dijo que por él no había problema en que ella se quedara pues su compañía sería muy agradable ya que él tampoco quería estar solo y no veía caso en regresar a Europa cuando recién llegaba de ahí. Ella aceptó gustosa inmediatamente sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma; y a partir de ahí todo fue increíble, como un sueño. Naruto la llevaba a todas partes y hacían toda clase de actividades: días de campo, salidas al cine, al teatro, a bailar, a comer, a museos, parques de diversiones, jardines e incluso la llevó a jugar gotcha*, aunque claro también se divertían en casa viendo películas, jugando en la sala de entretenimiento de los hermanos Uchiha, pero sin duda lo que más disfrutaban de hacer juntos era nadar. Para Hinata esos fueron los mejores días de su vida.

Pasados pocos días se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía con Naruto era más que una fuerte atracción, se sentía conectada con él, como jamás se sintió con Sasuke ni con nadie más, se olvidó del mundo y fue feliz por primera vez en su vida y pasado casi un mes desde que se conocieron esa felicidad creció una noche mientras se encontraban nadando juntos cuando Naruto le confesó que sentía algo más que una fuerte atracción por ella, Hinata al escuchar esto se armo de valor y se arrojo sobre él para darle un beso, su primer beso el cual fue correspondido por el rubio casi de inmediato una vez pasada la impresión. Los días siguientes a ese todo fue _miel sobre hojuelas*_ para ambos, casi no salían, preferían disfrutar de lo que tenían en casa; Naruto siempre que podía la abrazaba y se robaban besos mutuamente, escondiéndose de ojos ajenos a pesar de que toda la servidumbre sabía de ello pero simplemente se mantenían al margen.

Y nunca olvidaría aquella noche, en su mente estaban grabadas a fuego las palabras de Naruto un día antes del regreso de Sasuke, cuando ambos se encontraban en la terraza del segundo piso, abrazados en uno de los sillones mientras contemplaban las estrellas y oían a lo lejos el ulular de una lechuza y el suave cantar de los grillos, sumado al borboteo del agua que hacía la pequeña cascada que estaba en la alberca.

**- Pequeña-** la llamó, como solía hacerlo desde el primer día que convivieron juntos

**- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?-** preguntó embelesada la chica por la atmósfera mágica que los rodeaba

**- Hinata, se que nunca te lo he dicho directamente pero creo que tu ya lo sabes-** empezó el rubio girando el rostro de ella para que le viera directo a los ojos, pues se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas mientras él la abrazaba tiernamente desde su espalda- **Te amo, desde el primer día que te vi, no sé que me paso pero me embrujaste pequeña, todo en ti es perfecto pues eres como las noches perfectas que tanto adoro, más hermosa incluso que está que hoy estamos viendo, tu cuerpo de diosa, tus ojos que son como mi luna personal en esa noche negra que es tu cabello resplandeciendo como las estrellas junto a tu hermosa sonrisa. Amo todo de ti y no quiero perderte-** Alabó con una voz seria, rara en él, pero tan dulce que provocó que los ojos perlas se llenaran de lágrimas.

**- ¡Oh Naruto! no sabes lo dichosa que me hacen tus palabras, yo también te amo, nadie jamás en toda mi vida me ha hecho sentir todo lo que tú provocas en mí, me haces sentir viva y darme cuenta de que hay algo por lo que ser feliz, tu eres como mi sol de cada día, te amo Naruto-**

Después de eso ambos se dieron un beso como nunca antes se lo habían dado, tan lleno de amor pero sobre todo pasión y entrega por ambas partes al saberse enteramente correspondidos, un beso que transmitía tantas cosas y que en días anteriores bastaba eso para decírselas sin necesidad de palabras, pero que ahora no parecía ser suficiente, ambos querían algo más y lo sabían, por lo que una cosa llevó a la otra, terminando ambos en la habitación de la pelinegra y esa noche ella se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, le entregó lo más valioso que tenía y nada más le importó.

No le importó que los empleados que ahí vivían la escucharan gemir el nombre del ojiazul a todo pulmón envuelta en un éxtasis que no sabía que existía, nada importaba ni siquiera el estar comprometida, ni el hecho de que el causante de todo ese placer que le corría por la venas fuera el primo, casi hermano, de su prometido, todo estaba en un plano paralelo del cual ella se olvidó mientras se entregaba a las caricias que el rubio le brindaba tan cuidadosamente, pero sin perder la pasión tan grande que ambos sentían. Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor con tanta entrega que, aparentemente, todo estaba dicho.

Pero como no todo en la vida es perfecto, esto tenía que terminar o culminar y Hinata debía tomar una decisión; esa misma noche mientras ambos descansaban abrazados sobre las finas sábanas de seda de la pelinegra, Naruto le hizo una proposición que podría haber cambiado por completo la vida de ambos.

**- Hinata, esta noche me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, no tienes idea, gracias pequeña por todo lo que me regalaste- **dijo el rubio con un profundo amor reflejado en sus ojos. A la joven los ojos se le inundaron nuevamente de lágrimas de la más infinita felicidad - **Y es por esto que quiero pedirte que rompas tu compromiso con mi primo, sé que es precipitado pero él y mis tíos regresan mañana y yo debo volver en unos días a Londres, ¿qué dices?- **preguntó sonriente

**- Yo, Naruto yo no-** Hinata se había quedado sin palabras, ella en verdad deseaba con todo su corazón dejar a un lado su vida e irse con Naruto y poder ser felices, como en esas novelas que a ella tanto le gustaba leer,  
Naruto era su perfecto príncipe azul

**- Amor yo ya conozco las condiciones de su compromiso y sé que cualquiera de los dos puede romperlo cuando lo desee si encuentra a un candidato "digno" y que iguale al otro, no quiero sonar arrogante ni nada pero tú sabes que mi familia tiene casi tanto prestigio como los Uchiha, tanto aquí como en todo Europa, así que no creo que exista algún problema, jeje, sólo me lamento por el teme, jajaja, volverá a ser el soltero más codiciado de Japón, jajaja- **reía el rubio estruendosamente sin percatarse de la mirada gacha de la ojiperla.

Y es que para ella, por mucho que Naruto representara todo aquello que siempre soñó, ella tenía un deber que cumplir con su familia y con Sasuke, pues no sólo era su prometido si no también lo más parecido que tenía a un mejor amigo además de Kiba, ella no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, ella no era como él, a pesar de que sus aventuras no le importaban y sabía que aún con eso el moreno no la dejaría, por tanto ella tampoco podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo así tuviera que renunciar a lo que siempre quiso, amaba a Naruto como nunca creyó amar a nadie, pero había sido educada para siempre poner el deber antes que el corazón.

_- No puedo, simplemente no puedo, perdóname Naruto_- pensaba mientras veía como el rubio hablaba y hablaba de un montón de cosas a las que no prestaba atención así que decidió interrumpirlo- **No puedo hacerlo Naruto, yo también conozco perfectamente las condiciones y créeme que nada me haría más feliz que en cuanto llegue Sasuke informarle que terminamos nuestro compromiso e irme contigo a Inglaterra, pero me temo que las cosas no pueden ser así, no puedo fallarle a mi familia y mucho menos a Sasuke, lo quiero mucho como a un hermano y no me parece justo hacerle esto-** a pesar de que su carácter siempre había sido sumiso e inseguro, con el rubio se sentís fuerte y segura de si misma, así que no dudo cuando le comunicó su decisión viéndole a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas que se colaba por sus grandes ventanales.

**- ¿De qué hablas Hina?, claro que puedes terminar el compromiso, conozco a Sasuke y estoy seguro de que no se molestará, probablemente sólo será un golpe a su ego pero créeme no te va a odiar ni a mí, al final estará feliz por ambos y más aún de volver a ser soltero- **Le decía con ojos de súplica a la vez que tomaba las pequeñas manos entre las suyas en un vano intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**- No Naruto, por favor no insistas más, yo te amo demasiado pero tengo un deber moral que cumplir, lo siento- **terminó agachando la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que en sus bellos ojos comenzaban a acumularse. De repente sintió como la cama se movía al ponerse de pie el ojiazul por lo que alzó rápidamente su cabeza para ver angustiada al chico colocarse sus bóxers que habían quedado regados junto a la cama, ella se levantó apresuradamente para abrazarlo por la espalda y mojándosela por el llanto que ya caía por su rostro-** ¡Por favor! no te vayas, quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor-** rogó mientras sentía como él se volvía a agachar para recoger el resto de su ropa

**- Lo siento Hinata, pero ya has dicho todo, creí que todo esto había significado tanto para ti como para mi pero veo que no es así,-** dijo quedándose quieto y con una voz que ella jamás le había escuchado-** no creí que existiera alguien capaz de renunciar a la felicidad sólo por mantener una estúpida imagen, de verdad creí que eras diferente pero al final no resultaste tan distinta de mi primo, ambos sólo saben utilizar de los sentimientos de los demás para después tirarlos a la basura, eso no se vale Hinata; te pido que me sueltes, debo regresar a mi habitación pues en un rato llegarán mis tíos y tu prometido y no creo que esto sea apropiado- **y sin esperar a que ella lo hiciera, suavemente se desprendió del abrazo de la joven para cruzar la habitación hasta la puerta deteniéndose un momento en esta

**- ¡Por favor Naruto, entiéndeme!, ¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola!- **suplicó la morena tratando de acercarse nuevamente pero él le hizo una seña con la mano impidiéndole seguir y sin mirarla a la cara mientras tenía el rostro agachado

**- Hasta luego Hinata Hyuga, fue un verdadero placer conocerte y haber convivo contigo este tiempo, sin duda lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, cuídate y que seas feliz con mi primo-** y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejando sola a la desolada chica que se derrumbó en el suelo envuelta en lágrimas mientras veía como había dejado ir al amor de su vida, mientras afuera la noche comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes que indicaban una gran tormenta

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy tarde, se sentía cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, decidió tomar una ducha y al regresar junto a su cama pudo ver sobre esta la prueba de lo que hasta la noche anterior fuera su virginidad. Se sonrojó al recordar todo, pero después recordó su pelea con el rubio y se sintió pésima, había podido pensar en la noche y había decidido volver a hablar con él ya más calmados ambos y así discutir su situación, pensó en lo que le dijo el chico y empezaba a creer que tal vez él tenía razón y Sasuke no se molestaría con ellos.

Ya más animada, se cambio y se vistió algo abrigada con un suéter* de cuello de tortuga negro y un sencillo pantalón gris con botas negras altas, el día había amanecido nublado, no había _sol_ y por alguna razón eso la incomodada. Se cepilló un poco su largo cabello y se roció un poco de perfume para darse una última mirada en el espejo. Salió de su habitación y fue rumbo al comedor para desayunar algo y luego buscaría al rubio o con suerte y él estaría ahí.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la familia Uchiha sentada tomando los alimentos, Sasuke al verla se levantó de su asiento para invitarla a que tomara el suyo junto a él mientras los demás miembros de la familia le daban los buenos días, pero eso a ella le tenía sin cuidado, desde que ingresó a la hermosa estancia se percató de que el rubio brillaba por su ausencia, lo cual era raro pues al ver a la familia pensó que estaría ahí llenándolos de preguntas del viaje y molestando al moreno, pero no, ahí no había ni rastro del rubio.

**- ¿Y Naruto?-** preguntó a Sasuke una vez que estuvo bien acomodada en su lugar y una de las mucamas le servía su almuerzo. Pero la madre del chico se adelantó a contestar

**- Cuando llegamos hace un rato él estaba esperándonos en la sala cariño, me pidió que me disculpara contigo de su parte por no despedirse de ti, pero dijo que era muy temprano y no quería levantarte además mencionó que ayer quedaste agotada después de que nadaron por mucho rato-** dijo alegremente Mikoto Uchiha, Hinata sintió de repente que se perdía de algo, ¿despedirse por qué?, acaso salió a la calle o algo así

**- No entiendo señora Mikoto, ¿por qué habría que disculparse?**

**- Ese dobe no te lo dijo, que mal educado y dice que es nuestro pariente, hmp- **esta vez fue el moreno quien tomo la palabra- **esta mañana regresó a Londres, ya tenía todo listo**

**- Así es Hinata y por favor cielo no me llames señora, sólo Mikoto-** dijo la aludida con una sonrisilla extraña en su rostro- **Creímos que tu lo sabrías, a nosotros también nos sorprendió mucho pues creíamos que se iría hasta la próxima semana pero dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar de la escuela y es una lástima porque no me dio tiempo de enviarle nada a mi hermana y ….- **continuo hablando Mikoto, pero ya nadie le hacía caso, Fugaku leía el periódico y Sasuke seguía con su desayuno.

Hinata por su parte estaba como en shock, lo había perdido y todo por su estupidez.

La joven recordaba que se levantó alegando no sentirse muy bien y se fue a su habitación rápidamente, arregló sus cosas y después les informó a la familia que volvería a su casa pues extrañaba su hogar e igual su familia llegaría en dos días, a pesar de los ruegos de Mikoto por que se quedara pues no habían podido convivir, la chica se negó disculpándose y Sasuke simplemente se limitó a complacerla a pesar de los caprichos de su madre.

Ya en su casa y en la soledad de su habitación, dejo salir todo el dolor que se tuvo que aguantar para no ser descubierta, ahí en medio de su cama derramó el llanto que surge por el verdadero amor perdido.

Y así había pasado un año, su vida volvió a ser la misma pero dentro de ella siempre llevaba el hermoso recuerdo de su _sol_ y esa misma tarde de verano mientras recordaba lo vivido se encontraba frente a la mansión Uchiha pues esa mañana Sasuke le comentó que su primo regresaba nuevamente de vacaciones y no pudo evitar las ganas de volver a verlo así que se arregló y fue a recibirlo.

Al llegar la recibió Akane, al parecer acababa de llegar Naruto, estaba en la entrada cuando frente a ella vio al rubio de espaldas y a su lado a una chica ¿pelirrosa?, iba a acercarse cuando escuchó las palabras que le terminarían de romper el corazón:

**- Tío Fugaku, tía Mikoto, Itachi, teme-** definitivamente era él, su voz no había cambiado-** quiero presentarles a Sakura Haruno, mi prometida.**

Y su mundo se vino abajo por completo, Akane estaba por anunciarla pero le hizo señas de que no dijera nada y sin hacer ningún ruido dio la vuelta salió corriendo sin percatarse de que uno par de ojos azules habían volteado y con un ligero atisbo de tristeza en ellos la veían salir para después volverlos al frente.

* * *

* "Cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol" jajaja, estaba viendo la película de la Bella durmiente y escuché esa frase y no se pero se me antojo ponerla

* Gotcha por si alguien no sabe es un deporte/juego donde entre equipos se disparan bolas de pintura desde una especie de arma, es algo dolorosa pero divertido si han visto "10 things I hate about you" sabran lo que digo pues similar a lanzarse la pintura solo que sin arma.

* Miel sobre hojuelas es una expresión que hace referencia a que todo es hermoso, "dulce", suena empalagoso pero esa es la idea

* Suéter, en otros países me parece que le llaman jersey, es una prenda generalmente tejida o gruesa de manga larga con o sin botones y cubre del frio

Aclarado lo anterior por si las dudas, primero que nada quiero ofrecer una gran disculpa, de verdad no planeaba tardar tanto, cuando publiqué el principio pensaba continuar saliendo de clases sólo lo puse para no perder la idea, pero me salió una cosa trás otra y además no estaba segura de si poner primero este o el que sigue que volvera a ser desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

Eso si, la pareja principal no deje de ser sasusaku, pero si habra bastante naruhina a petición de mi primito que le gusta esta pareja, además de que a pesar de ser sasusaku, quise hacer algo diferente y la historia será desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y de Hinata (por eso en el capitulo anterio tantas flores para ella), obvio que Sasuke tendrá preferencia.

Mmmm, bueno esto fue algo largo, no hubo un lemmon pero si una mm referencia?, no importa sólo quería dar la idea y espero que quede clara.

Nuevamente me disculpo se que lo volví a hacer y tengo pendiente mi otra historia, espero poder subir en estos días la continuación, estoy en vacaciones pero trabajo XD so me es dificil pero haré el intento, como sea ya aventaje mucho a ambas historias, el problema mio es que le doy mucha prioridad a una historia original que llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero tratare de dejarla a un lado un tiempesito.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, es muyyyyyyyy tarde y debo dormir, cualquier duda haganmelo saber, me dio mucho gusto ver sus comentarios en serio me hacen feliz ^^, dudas aclarare en el siguiente capitulo, saludos

Kryzz


	3. Molesta princesa de hielo

_A él le gustaban las cosas únicas, diferentes, exóticas y cuando la conoció a ella, la viva representación de todo ello, no dudo en que tenía que ser suya, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera a ello, porque a Sasuke Uchiha no se le negaban sus caprichos._

Ni Naruto o ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de M. Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Molesta Princesa de Hielo**

**Sasuke's POV**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que esa **molesta** chica peli rosa se apareció por primera vez en mi casa junto al dobe de Naruto, era molesta porque jamás reaccionaba como era de esperarse de cualquier chica, desde ese día simplemente me ignoró, aún lo recordaba como después de que Naruto la presentara ella se acercó y los saludó a todos con una bella sonrisa por igual y después regresó a tomar asiento junto al rubio y jamás volvió a decir ni pio, mi primo se limitó a decir que la había conocido en Riga, capital de Letonia mientras él viajaba como acostumbraba y ella pasaba unos días de descanso. La explicación fue breve y sin detalles, se conocieron, se hicieron amigos, comenzaron a salir y así se dieron las cosas, mudándose ella a vivir con él y mis tíos a Londres, unas pocas palabras, algo raro viniendo de él. Lo raro es que todo esto ocurrió en tan poco tiempo, menos de un año y esa chica, podría ser europea de eso no me quedaban dudas por sus hermosos rasgos pero su apellido era netamente japonés, pero se trata de Naruto después de todo me puedo esperar lo que sea viniendo de él.

Lo que si nos sorprendió a toda la familia es que anunció que no se quedarían en la mansión, eso explicaba el porqué no traían equipaje y se habían retrasado, ambos estaban hospedados en un reconocido hotel en el centro de Tokio ya que él y la susodicha tenían cosas que arreglar, algo que nos extrañó pues el rubio siempre venía a mi casa y se la pasaba holgazaneando por ahí o haciéndome la vida insoportable. En fin, se quedaron a comer, pero aún así ella seguía sin hablar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y limitándose a unos cuantos monosílabos. Después de eso se marcharon y no supe de ellos hasta tres días después que los encontré de casualidad en el centro en el mismo edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Ino, yo iba de salida y al ver esa inconfundible cabellera rosada decidí a acercarme.

** - ¿Qué tal Sa-ku-ri-ta? Es una sorpresa verte por aquí y veo que estás algo solita, no quieres que te haga compañía-** El anzuelo estaba echado, junto a mi infalible sonrisa era seguro que ya estuviera a mis pies, después de todo nadie la resistía

** - ¿Perdón?, discúlpame si soy grosera pero no recuerdo haberte conocido, disculpa-** y sin más se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido en aquel pasillo de blancas paredes y yo como estúpido me quedé ahí parado sin procesar del todo sus palabras- _No recuerdo haberte conocido_- salí del shock del momento y bastante molesto decidí seguirla, NADIE deja a Sasuke Uchiha plantado y se va sin pagar por ello.

Cuando di con ella pude ver que estaba junto a mi fastidioso amigo/primo en lo que parecía ser la recepción del edificio, el lugar era muy exclusivo y privado, decorado con elegancia y un asombroso aire de modernidad que siempre se me antojaba de lo más cómodo. Era espacioso y con plantas por todos lados, la iluminación era natural gracias al enorme domo que estaba en el techo y al fondo tras unas enormes puertas de cristal se apreciaba un patio de descanso con una alberca enorme y caminos que dirigían al gym y otras áreas. Pero no dejaba de ser un lugar de condominios, no era un hotel, así que por un momento me olvide de porque la había seguido y me pregunte qué hacían ahí esos dos, decidí acercarme y preguntar.

** - Dobe- **le llame sin el más mínimo tacto

** - ¡Teme! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- **preguntó sorprendido y algo ¿nervioso? de verme ahí, la chica volteo y me miro interrogante, ahí recordé porque la había seguido.

** - Naruto, ¿ustedes se conocen?- **le cuestionó ella, algo que generó que mi humor empeorara

** - ¿Cómo que quien es Sakura?**, **es mi primo Sasuke-teme, te lo presenté el otro día, en verdad que eres despistada linda- **todo eso lo dijo como si le hablara a su hermana pequeña y no a su novia/prometida

** - ¿Tu primo? Mmm, la verdad no lo recuerdo creo que no le preste la atención suficiente, lo siento de verás Uchiha-san, no fue mi intención ofenderlo, soy algo distraída-** se dirigió a mi de una manera tan formal y seria que me pareció extraño, en realidad parecía que poco o nada le importaba, como si eso fuera común en ella, su mirada incluso parecía de fastidio, fría y distante, me recordaba a alguien*

** - Hehehe, hay Sakurita tu no cambias, en fin ya nos tenemos que ir, teme fue bueno verte pero por ahora tenemos cosas que hacer, mañana pasaremos a tu casa hoy hablé con mi tía Mikoto y nos invitó a comer, te vemos mañana- **y sin dejarme decir nada se fueron dejándome de nuevo parado y con la palabra y muchas dudad en la cabeza, pero no tenían mucha importancia al fin y al cabo era el dobe de Naruto.

Al día siguiente como prometieron fueron a mi casa y tuvimos una amena comida, la molestia, como decidí apodarla ya que eso era lo que me generaba por que no hacía más que ignorarme, se enfrascó en una conversación con el idiota de mi hermano sobre no se que tantas cosas y cuando Naruto me propuso ir a nadar creí que era el momento ideal para coquetear una vez más con ella aprovechando que él en el agua se olvidaba de todo lo demás, además podría apreciar ese delicado cuerpo en traje de baño, algo con lo que había estado soñando desde el día en que la ví. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando ella le dijo al rubio que estaría con Itachi en la biblioteca. Enfurruñado no me quedó otra más que resignarme, ya lo intentaría después.

Y así habían pasado los días, ellos venían a comer cuando aparentemente en las mañanas se la pasaban con sus misteriosos "asuntos", pasaban aquí la tarde, ella en la biblioteca leyendo o conversando con Itachi e ignorándome como siempre, me gustaba pensar que lo hacía apropósito y que lo hacía por llamar mi atención, pero la verdad era que siempre me saludaba y era cordial pero creo que en realidad yo le soy indiferente, lo cual me frustra pues jamás me había pasado eso, ni siquiera para Hinata, a quien tenía bastante sin ver, lo soy y eso que me conoce bien; por eso esa peli rosa era molesta, era fría y arrogante de manera sutil. Con Naruto era diferente, nos la pasábamos en la sala de juegos o salíamos con mis amigos del instituto a quienes él conocía de hace bastante tiempo, íbamos a algún antro o por ahí, eso sí ella jamás nos acompañaba y siempre fruncía el ceño ligeramente cuando mi primo le decía que saldríamos, él me decía que a ella esa clase de lugares la aburrían y le daban incluso claustrofobia por eso prefería quedarse en la biblioteca; si regresábamos noche ambos se quedaban a dormir, lo cual resultaba frustrante para mí pues ella ocupaba la habitación que hace un año fue de Hinata y estaba junto a la mía, era insoportable tener a esa tentación de mujer a un lado mío y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera pasar tiempo con Ino me distraía.

Hoy es otro día de esos, hace poco terminamos de comer y Naruto y yo estábamos viendo la televisión cuando Sakura salió de la biblioteca con una mueca de fastidio que se me pareció de lo más adorable.

** - ¿Qué pasa Sakura, porqué esa cara?- **preguntó el ojiazul viendo lo mismo que yo

** - Estoy aburrida Naruto, ya leí todo lo que me interesa de la biblioteca e Itachi se fue de viaje, no tengo nada que hacer-** hizo un puchero tan lindo que me dieron ganas de tomarle una foto -_ Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, hay Sasuke todo esto sin duda te está friendo el cerebro-_ pensé

** - ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer Sakura?, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo por ti, tal vez quisieras salir por ahí a bailar o algo así-** lo volví a intentar, al fin que Naruto era tan tonto que ni cuenta se daría de cómo le coqueteaba a su novia

** - Honestamente Sasuke, dudo mucho que tu puedas ofrecerme algo entretenido que hacer, la verdad es que por lo que he visto en estos días tus gustos difieren por mucho de los míos, de todos modos gracias por el ofrecimiento- **sonrió tan falsamente como sólo ella sabía y es que de haberme cacheteado lo hubiera sentido menos que lo que me dijo, rechazado, otra vez.

** - ¡JAJAJAJA! Hay teme se nota que no conoces ni un poquito a mi Sakura, no te dije que ella odia bailar, pero creo que en algo tienes razón, deberíamos salir Sakura te la has pasado aquí todos los días- **odie la forma en que dijo el "mi"

** - Ya lo se, pero no se me ocurre que hacer, tal vez sería mejor volver al hotel Naruto**

** - Mmm no se déjame pensar- **y puso su típica pose idiota con la mano en la barbilla y cerrando los ojos mientras pretendía según él "pensar"

** - Tú pensar, por dios Dobe a otro con esa historia**

** - Calla teme, tu no sabes nada- ** me gritó y después continuo para seguido de eso abrir los ojos con una mirada de diversión y sonrisa picara- **¡YA SE QUE HAREMOS!- **gritó a todo pulmón y para mi mayor sorpresa la ojijade le metió tremendo golpe en la cabeza, algo que sin duda me sorprendió tanto como me divirtió

** - Naruto te he dicho que no grites así-** dijo ella cada vez más irritada

** - ¡ouch! Sakura pero no me golpees así, bueno les decía que tal si vamos a la pista de hielo, supe que la remodelaron-** En ese momento note como a ella le brillaban los ojos como nunca lo había yo visto y en verdad fue hermoso ver como su semblante cambio de ceñudo a mostrar una alegría que no le había visto jamás, sin duda esta fría chica era un estuche de monerías*-** ¿Qué dices teme?, invita a tus amigos y diles que nos veamos ahí**

** - Hmp- **fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de tomar mi celular y llamar a Neji y Kiba para que avisaran a los demás, la pista de patinaje era un lugar excelente para intentar acercarme de nuevo, Naruto nunca aprendió a patinar así que no podría hacer mucho y por esa mirada que le ví a ella puedo asegurar que ella si sabe y si no, pues yo le enseñaría, siempre he sido un excelente patinador, bueno en realidad siempre fui bueno en todo, pero el que Ino fuera medalla de plata en los juegos olímpicos en ese deporte ayudaba mucho.

Ella en toda Asia era la mejor patinadora, tenía gracia y belleza y una increíble destreza y flexibilidad que también ayudaba para otras cosas más interesantes. Hace tres años en los juegos olímpicos todos estábamos seguros de que ganaría el oro, era la favorita, sin embargo fue una competidora europea quien se lo arrebató con una calificación perfecta, Ino siempre decía que si algún día se la topaba la golpearía por quitarle su medalla, yo sólo me burlaba porque eso era lo único en su vida que no era perfecto y debía ser un golpe duro a su ego que era casi tan grande como el mío, en verdad me gustaría conocer a esa competidora.

Llegamos a la pista, era un edificio enorme decorado de manera que daba la sensación de estar en medio de un bosque de tundra, todo era blanco y había algo parecido a la nieve por todo el piso pero lo más genial es que no hacía frio, la cafetería era amplia y tenían una gran variedad de cosas, la pista se encontraba en el centro y era muy amplia. En ese momento estaba cerrada al público porque era la hora de las exhibiciones individuales, imagine que Ino debía estar entonces también por ahí pues siempre se presentaba para hacer muestra de cómo era el patinaje artístico y en ese momento estaba en la pista alguien más, eso no era muy bueno ya que no podría estar mucho con Sakurita, pero ya vería como quitármela de encima.

Al fondo del lugar, a la derecha de la pista se encontraban mis amigos, decidí acercarme mientras que Naruto y Sakura se quedaban en la barra de registro de entrada por más tiempo, ja tal vez el muy inútil se estaba preguntando si debía o no patinar, era el mejor nadador que he conocido además de Hinata y de mi claro, pero en el hielo daba pena ajena. Al acercarme más con mis amigos pude ver con más claridad quienes estaban ahí.

_¡Mierda!-_ pensé, en la mesa no sólo estaban los chicos de siempre, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu y Neji; si no que con este último había venido su adorable prima, en otras palabras mi prometida junto a su horrible amiga Tenten, además de ellas también estaban las rubias, Temari e Ino, ambas eran rivales ya que antes de "frecuentar" a Ino yo lo hacía con Temari con mayor frecuencia. Ambas platicaban como si de grandes amigas se trataran pero yo sabía que no era más que pura hipocresía.

En fin, ahora si estaba metida en una grande, yo sabía que Hinata sabía de mis asuntos con esas dos y aunque nunca le importaba la verdad es que era incomodo tenerlas ahí a ambas y más aún cuando mis planes de conquista para cierta pelirrosa estaban al acecho. Cuando me acerqué a saludar a mi novia pude ver que tenía la mirada pagada y miraba discretamente atrás de mi, no le tome importancia y me senté junto a ella mientras veía como Ino se pasaba a la pista para hacer su demostración, como siempre sería la última.

Cuando empezó su rutina lo hizo tan bien como siempre y me coqueteaba descaradamente, pero a nadie le importaba todos sabían lo nuestro y aunque Neji se molestaba, sabía que a su prima poco o nada le importaba. En un momento mientras charlábamos y Kiba y Sai piropeaban lo bella que era Ino, recordé que no vine solo y busque con la mirada a mis acompañantes quienes ya se habían tardado bastante, cuando vi que ambos se dirigían a donde todos estábamos, sólo que nadie les prestaba atención por ver a la sensual rubia de la pista. Naruto caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella venía roja como tomate, yo no entendía esa actitud, jamás la había visto así y sinceramente lucía encantadora.

Finalmente alcanzaron nuestra mesa captando de inmediato la atención de los demás cuyas reacciones no se hicieron esperar: a mi lado Hinata dio un brinco en el asiento y comenzó a ponerse tan roja como tomate mientras Naruto saludaba a los chicos y cuando presentó a la ojijade mi novia no hizo más que girar su atención nuevamente a Ino, los chicos por su parte no dejaban de comerse con los ojos a la molestia lo cual me provocó un mal humor repentino y unas terribles ganas de molerlos a todos a golpes en especial al idiota de Sai quien no tardó ni un segundo en llenarla de halagos y olvidarse por completo de Ino.

** - Chicos ella es mi hermosa prometida, Sakura Haruno**

** - Mucho gusto, un placer conocerlos- **saludó ella con su monótono tono de voz que siempre usaba y sin perder el sonrojo

** - Pequeña ellos son los amigos del teme: Kiba Inozuka, Sai Latrell*, Gaara y Temari Sabaku, Suigetsu Hozuki, Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga, ella es Hina... –** no pude evitar notar como se detuvo al momento de referirse a mi novia y no sólo eso si no también un cambio en su voz-** Hinata prima de Neji y esta chica de chonguitas es Tenten aunque no recuerdo tu apellido-** regresó a su bobo tono de siempre refiriéndose ahora a la morena amiga de Hinata, ella si que era un dolor de cabeza.

** - He he no importa Naruto tu sabes que yo…**- pero fue interrumpida por Sai quien se interpuso en su camino y tomó la mano de Sakura entre las suyas depositando un pequeño beso

** - El gusto es mío princesa, pero dime ¿cómo es que una belleza como tu puede estas comprometida con un baka como lo es Uzumaki?- **soltó el moreno sin un solo pelo en la lengua, rayos este tipo era aún más descarado que yo.

** - ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE SAI?- **otra vez mi primo y sus gritos, no pude dejar de notar como junto a mi Hinata soltaba una risita discreta mientras seguía observando a Ino después de haber saludado a Sakura.

** - Calla dobe, no estás en tu casa para gritar así al menos aquí contrólate-** dije mientras la música que acompañó a Ino en su rutina terminaba, ni siquiera lo había notado

** - Listo chicos ya termine espero que les haya gustad…**- Ino cortó de repente su frase en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la peli rosada, la rubia de inmediato se puso pálida y se sentó como si sus piernas le fallaron sin despegar sus ojos de la otra chica, quien al verla no pudo ocultar una sonrisa increíblemente arrogante en sus sexys labios y una mirada de superioridad que claramente competían con las mías

** - Ino**-**chan ¿qué te ocurre?-** preguntó falsamente Temari quien por cierto desde que vio a Sakura mostró una mueca de asombro pasando a una sonrisa malvada y ahora que preguntaba eso parecía que lo hacía con maldad. En ese momento los altoparlantes comenzaron a dar un anunció, seguramente la pista volvería a abrirse.

_** - A continuación y de último momento habrá una última presentación, es un verdadero honor para nosotros presentarles a ustedes a la campeona olímpica de patinaje sobren hielo-**_ en ese momento me sorprendí al fin conocería a la chica, tal vez por eso Ino se puso así, busque detrás de Sakura pero en ese momento con gran sorpresa pude ver como ella se dirigía hacia la pista

_ - No puede ser ella, es increíble-_ no lo podía creer, la chica a la que Ino tanto coraje le tenía no era otra más que mi molestia. Me acomodé en mi lugar mientras todos miraban asombrados a la ojiverde, Ino por su parte salió de su sorpresa y de muy mal humor se retiró rumbo a los baños.

La joven estaba en el centro de la pista cuando una bella melodía suave de piano* comenzó a sonar y así también su rutina. Pasados unos segundos me sentí atrapado en una especie de embrujo, si antes creía que Ino era excelsa en esto, ahora entendía porque no ganó esa medalla y es que junto a Sakura nada tenía que hacer. Era la cosa más bella que jamás había visto, sus pasos eran sutiles y frágiles, delicados, pero firmes a la vez, no había duda y conforme la melodía avanzaba el ritmo era cada vez más rápido. Ella hacía giros asombrosos con saltos tan naturales que parecía que el hielo y ella eran uno mismo. No patinaba, flotaba, bailaba sobre la pista como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La música disminuyó un poco su ritmo poco a poco y antes de terminar dio un último salto con un giro triple y una caída perfecta para rematar y después deslizarse suave y elegantemente por la pista con el ritmo de la música que terminó con un estruendoso aplauso por parte de todos los que en el edificio estaban, lo que me permitió a mi salir de mi ensoñación y descubrirme a mí mismo de pie junto a Naruto a la orilla de la pista aplaudiendo también efusivamente.

Esta chica era sorprendente, como había dicho Sai, por su manera de ser y todo en ella, era una princesa, una princesa de hielo por ese carácter tan frio y distante, pero lo que yo acababa de ver lo demostraba, ella era mi molesta princesa de hielo y yo me encargaría de que ese "mi" fuera mío y no del rubio.

* * *

Volvimos con Sasuke jejeje, después del drama de Hinata quería algo mas relajado, espero que funcionara, se que hay OCC en Sasuke pero es que es dificil en especial cuando realmente vemos sus pensamientos!, por lo general solo conocemos lo que ve Sakura, pero aqui no no, habra POV de todos, menos de ella jajajaja, bueno el siguiento volveremos con Hinata y lo que piensa de todo esto y algo de lo que piensa Naruto para que sepamos que son esos "asuntos" aunque creo que se pueden dar una idea

* Ese "alguien" del que Sasuke cree recordar con el caracter de Sakura es el mismo, jejeje aunque como que no se da cuenta XD

* Estuche de monerías, por si alguien no lo había escuchado o no le entiendo (lo cual dudo, es muy obvio) se usa para decir de alguien que tiene muchas cualidades o que hace muchas cosas que uno no sabia y las va descubriendo

* Latrell, bueno no lo menciono ahí pero Sai es mmm italiano? jajaja, no se bien aun, pero fue lo primero que pense

* La canción que pense para la rutina de Sakura es una que se llama Bella's Lullaby, Rivers flow, o algo así creo que es del 1er soundtrack de twilight, no estoy segura pero la melodía es muy bella por si quieren darse una idea

Puff, bueno no tengo remedio jajaja, pero ya que me distraigo y cuando acuerdo ya paso mas de un mes jejeje sorry, mejor no prometo nada para el siguiente, pero si lo pondré. Agradesco mucho sus mensajes, me hacen muy feliz ^^ en demasía, y también por las alertas y los favoritos.

mmmm creo que eso es todo, gracias otra vez,

Krizzz


	4. Situaciones embarazosas

_A él le gustaban las cosas únicas, diferentes, exóticas y cuando la conoció a ella, la viva representación de todo ello, no dudo en que tenía que ser suya, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera a ello, porque a Sasuke Uchiha no se le negaban sus caprichos._

_Para Hinata haber conocido a ese rubio fue lo mejor de su vida y lo dejó ir, ahora es una nueva oportunidad pero deberá luchar por él si desea ser feliz._

_Dos amigos, una pareja que no se ama pero se tienen un cariño de hermanos, entre ambos conseguirán obtener lo que tanto anhelan sin importar lo que pase._

Ni Naruto o alguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de M. Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Situaciones Embarazosas (Hinata's POV)**

Es curioso como la vida da tantas vueltas, hace poco más de un año mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, existía sólo por complacer a mi familia, nada tenía sentido para mi. Pero entonces apareció él y mi mundo se puso de cabeza, fui feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y por culpa de mi inseguridad y mi lealtad a alguien que nunca me ha amado y que está conmigo sólo por aparentar, lo perdí. Por tonta ahora estoy como estoy, que ingenua fui al creer que todo se arreglaría con su regreso, pero no, tenía que venir con otra, con su prometida.

Después de escuchar esa frase y ver rápidamente un cabello ¿rosado? Salí corriendo de la mansión Uchiha e hice lo que hacía normalmente, huí como una cobarde y me oculte en la seguridad de mi hogar y mi habitación, pero me era imposible estar tranquila sin que nadie dijera nada, así que decidí irme a la casa de campo de mi familia por unos días, a nadie le avise y simplemente me fui dejando una nota a mis padres diciéndoles que estaría en la cabaña, total poco les importaría los motivos. Ahí estuve más de una semana, llorando y dejando que mi corazón sacara todo el dolor que sintió al escuchar esas horribles palabras.

Cuando regresé todo seguía igual, nadie me preguntó nada y como de costumbre nunca tuve razón de Sasuke y mucho menos de Naruto, sabía por Neji que salían en ocasiones pero mi primo ni se molestaba en invitarme, estoy segura de que él sospecha que algo me pasa, pues a pesar de que se comporta indiferente conmigo, sé que me aprecia mucho y por eso detesta que Sasuke me sea "infiel" pero yo siempre le pido que no diga nada, total lo nuestro es sólo por aparentar.

Los siguientes días me la pase saliendo con Kiba y Tenten, ella sabía todo y él sospechaba algo pero creía que era referente a Sasuke; me divertía mucho con ellos y la verdad es que era genial hacerlo pues podía distraerme del dolor que aún cargaba conmigo.

Por lo general salía más con Tenten ya que Kiba también se iba con mi primo y sus amigos a sus fiestas y esas cosas, pero cierto día estábamos mis amigos y yo en la sala de mi casa pensando en que haríamos, cuando Kiba recibió un mensaje de Sasuke diciéndole que se verían en la pista de hielo, justo en ese momento paso mi primo que al parecer tenía el mismo mensaje.

-**Mmm, se escucha interesante-** dijo mi amigo-** hace bastante que no voy a patinar, ¿qué dicen chicas, por qué no nos acompañan esta vez? Total no iremos a bailar ni nada de eso, sólo diversión sana-** mencionó con una gran sonrisa tratando de convencernos ya que siempre nos negábamos a pesar de que él insistía.

-**No lo se, ¿tú qué dicen Tenten?-** pregunté dudosa, hace bastante que no veía a Sasuke y seguramente me preguntaría porque no me he comunicado, al menos es un buen amigo y se preocupa por mi

-**Suena divertido Hina, igual nosotras tenemos mucho sin ir, además no he visto la nueva remodelación, dicen que esta genial, me muero por conocerla, además tengo muchas ganas de patinar- **respondió eufórica mi amiga, ella adoraba cualquier deporte.

-**¿Acaso existe algo que tu nunca quieras hacer cabeza de chorlito?*-** Escuche como mi primo se burlaba de ella con el apodo que le puso desde que se conocieron por primera vez-** Eres tan atrabancada que no se cómo mi prima te aguanta el paso**

**-Nadie pidió tu opinión señor perfecto-** ahí vamos de nuevo, mi primo y Tenten no se soportaban y nunca he podido entender muy bien porque.

Es cierto que ella es algo rebelde y enérgica, pero tiene un gran corazón y es bastante simpática, él en cambio es serio, frio y arrogante (no tanto como Sasuke), pero igual una gran persona que se preocupa mucho por mi y Hanabi. Probablemente no se soporten por ser tan distintos, aunque bien dice un dicho, polos opuestos se atraen.

Después de la normal discusión entre esos dos, terminamos por aceptar ir todos juntos a la pista, Kiba y Tenten se irían en el Jeep de él y yo me iría con Neji quien no permitió que me subiera a "El monstruo" de Kiba.

Cuando arribamos al lugar ya estaban todos los amigos de mi primo, excepto Sasuke, incluso estaba ahí Yamanaka, la rubia cuyo mayor sueño era ocupar el sitio que yo tenía como novia y prometida de Sasuke; yo sabía que ella junto con Karin eran sus compañías habituales y a pesar de que no eran de mi agrado poco o nada me importaba lo que hicieran. También estaba Temari, otra ex amiguita de Sasuke, pero que después de aparecer Ino se alejo, ella no era tan desagradable como las otras pero si era algo temible. Cuando nos sentamos y saludamos a todos, Ino sólo me miro con algo de burla en sus orbes azules, como si eso me importara, al final solo suspire ya que sabía que esto sería algo incomodo y para rematar no podíamos usar en ese momento la pista ya que era la hora de exhibiciones, seguro que Ino daría al final su show.

Pasados unos minutos alcance a vislumbrar a Sasuke en la entrada, pero no venía solo, una cabellera rubia y una rosada le hacían compañía y en ese momento sentí que palidecía, volvería a ver a Naruto junto a su prometida. Los tres se acercaron a registrarse, después solo Sasuke se acerco a nosotros y sus acompañantes seguían allí de pie, a pesar de que mi novio venía hacia nosotros yo no podía dejar de ver con tristeza como mi sol reía junto a su guapa novia en la barra.

Sasuke llegó y como siempre me saludo primero a mi con un beso en la mejilla y después a los demás, note que se puso algo pálido, supongo que ver a su novia junto a su "amante" debe ser incomodo aunque me extraña su actitud ya que antes no le importaba. En ese instante Ino se levantó y fue a dar su presentación que sería la última, un alivio ya que me moría por alejarme de ahí. Cuando comenzó su rutina, no dudaba en coquetear descarada con Sasuke mientras los demás se desvivían en piropos por lo guapa que lucía y la verdad no mentían, Ino era excepcionalmente hermosa y talentosa para el patinaje, por eso fue tan extraño que no ganara el oro en las olimpiadas.

Pasado un momento me sobresalte y sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas al escuchar la voz de Naruto al llegar a la mesa, nos saludó a todos y presento a la tal Sakura como su novia, eso me provocó un gran ataque de celos por lo que opte por seguir viendo patinar a Ino. Cuando nos presentó uno por uno sentí que titubeo un poco en mi e incluso su tono de voz cambio un poco y volvió a la normalidad al presentar a Tenten. Después de eso ignore lo que decían los demás y la mire atentamente, era muy guapa, sus facciones eran europeas y tenía bellos ojos jade, su cabello era raro pero le sentaba bien, pude entender porque Naruto la tenía como pareja.

Cuando preste atención nuevamente escuche a Naruto decir uno de sus típicos comentarios y me causo risa, seguí observando a Ino quien estaba terminando su rutina y se dirigía a nosotros, cuando quiso decir algo se puso pálida mientras veía a Sakura y yo alcance a oír como Temari soltaba una risilla maliciosa muy bajo y luego le preguntaba por su estado.

Sonaron los altoparlantes y pensé con alivio que por fin podría patinar, pero fue una sorpresa escuchar que la campeona olímpica sería quien lo haría, lo cual me extraño ya que ella era europea. Mayor fue mi sorpresa y la de todos, menos de Temari y Naruto, al ver ingresar a la pista a Sakura, quien hizo su rutina con una soltura, fineza y elegancia que dejaba en claro porque le había quitado el oro a Ino, quien por cierto había desaparecido.

Cuando terminó su rutina, todos le aplaudíamos con gran entusiasmo, puede que me haya quitado a Naruto, pero no podía negar que era excelente. Cuando regresó a la pista todos la alabaron y vi con tristeza como mi rubio la cargaba con alegría, así que no espere más y me lance de lleno a la pista aun sin que dijeran que era nuevamente abierta.

La tarde paso de lo más incómoda, pues todos se sentían entusiasmados con la pelirosa, incluso Tenten se acercaba mucho a ella para pedirle consejos. Sasuke de vez en cuando se acercaba a mi pero volvía a rondar a esa chica quien a pesar de tener a tantos a su alrededor, los ignoraba y sólo patinaba; Naruto era otra cosa, él definitivamente no sabía patinar y se la pasaba a la orilla mientras los demás sólo se burlaban.

Cuando era tiempo de irnos, todos decidieron ir a un bar karaoke que estaba cerca, yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero Tenten se veía emocionada por lo que acepte ir a regañadientes. Al llegar mi molestia fue aún mayor al ver llegar a mi dolor de cabeza: Karin, enfundada en un cortísimo vestido rojo strapless que resaltaba en exceso sus voluptuosas curvas; al parecer se había enterado de algún modo que _Sasukito_ estaría ahí.

Nos acomodamos en varias mesas juntas mientras observábamos a los aficionados del escenario, esa noche era competencia así que no me extrañó que esa fuera la excusa de la pelirroja para aparecerse, tenía buena voz, nada del otro mundo pero al menos no desafinaba tanto como Ino.

Pasaba el tiempo y me aburría horrores, pero no dejé de notar como la tal Sakura parecía tener la misma cara de pocos amigos que seguramente yo tenía y no se si era mi imaginación pero me daba la impresión de que no dejaba de mirarme.

**- Ahora regreso Tenten, voy al baño a refrescarme-** necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire, ver a Naruto junto a su novia me ponía de nervios. Mi amiga hizo ademán de levantarse pero la detuve- **No, quédate aquí ahora vuelvo.**

**- ¿Segura?-** me preguntó algo preocupada, yo simplemente asentí y me retire.

Al salir tome una gran bocanada de aire tratando de contener las lágrimas que llevaban horas queriendo escapar después de semanas.

**- Sabes, creo que tus ojos son muy hermosos como para que las lágrimas los cubran de esa manera-** dijo una voz cantarina mientras me extendía un pañuelo rosa con flores de cerezo bordadas. Cuando levanté la vista pude ver a Sakura que me dedicaba una bella sonrisa, eso hizo que me sintiera aún peor, ella parecía ser muy amable y yo no podía evitar odiarla.

** - Gracias, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, no me conoces así que no te importa lo que pase, disculpa si soy grosera pero quiero estar sola-** contesté muy golpeado, sé que no se lo merecía pero me era imposible controlar mis celos. Vi como su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más y yo me limité a tomar el pañuelo.

**- Descuida, a mí tampoco me interesa lo que te pase Hinata, yo salí a tomar aire, pero descuida ya me voy-** y se retiró como había llegado, la vi ingresar al local y como cambiaba sus facciones, era obvio que no le agradaba estar ahí. Pasados unos minutos decidí regresar, no quería preocupar a Tenten o mi primo.

Cuando ingresé al bar noté como Karin, con un atuendo diferente con el que llegó, subía al escenario acompañada de varios chicos mientras le sonreía con coquetería a Sasuke, ya no me extrañaba lo único raro fue que al parecer él no la atendía, parecía más interesado en ¿Sakura?, esto si que era el colmo, parecía que ahora pensaba conquistar a la prometida de su primo, aunque me causó un poco de gracia ver que ella no le prestaba atención y sólo miraba al escenario escéptica.

Tomé asiento junto a Tenten quien al verme con los ojos algo hinchados se alarmó pero le hice seña con la cabeza de que no dijera nada. Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar una melodía bastante sosa y Karin, ahora con un pantalón negro ajustado y playera tipo musculosa brillante a juego con un sobrero negro muy coqueto y su siempre compañera pluma de mano*, empezó a cantar.

_Yo soy divina, la consentida_

_por tener un poco de mi darías la vida._

_Yo soy divina, soy una Diosa_

_todos los chicos se desmayan si me miran,_

_las feas sobran,_

_las guapas somos una especie singular._

_Yo soy divina, soy una reina,_

_si tu no puedes comprenderlo hay que pena_

_si bailo mato, si miro encanto_

_soy el veneno que te corre por las venas_

_soy la mas cool, soy la mas fashion._

_Soy ese sueño que todos quieren hacer realidad_

_Inalcanzable inmerecible_

_una woman fatal_

_una muñeca que se mira y no se puede tocar_

_soy una estrella y no me canso de brillar._

_Yo soy divina, soy una artista_

_tengo talento soy la reina de la pista_

_si tu te atreves a desafiarme_

_yo te aconsejo que te des ya por vencida (Loser)_

_soy la mas cool, soy la mas fashion_

En ese momento la muy víbora me hizo una seña de L en su frente mientras seguía cantando y bailando con sus acompañantes a la par que le sonreía a un Sasuke que seguía ignorándola.

_Soy ese sueño que todos quieren hacer realidad_

_Inalcanzable inmerecible una woman fatal_

_una muñeca que se mira y no se puede tocar_

_yo soy... Superstar_

Al terminar su excéntrico show casi todos en el lugar le aplaudieron con entusiasmo, ella cantaba bien y tenía una sensualidad nata para el escenario que no era extraño. La verdad no me sorprendía, cada año en el festival de la escuela ella competía y ganaba.

Lo que si llamó mi atención fue escuchar como Sakura le decía discretamente algo a Naruto y alcance a distinguir _Cruella De Vil _ en sus palabras, para después verla ponerse de pie y dirigirse a donde se registraban los participantes, no sin antes pasar junto a mi y guiñarme el ojo con una sonrisa típica de alguien que hará una travesura, gesto que no alcancé a comprender del todo.

Sasuke se acercó a mi para preguntarme como estaba, como ya he dicho a pesar de toda esta rara situación que vivimos él y yo siempre seremos buenos amigos, estuvimos conversando un poco y no pude evitar notar como buscaba algo con la mirada, _-Seguro a esa pelirosa, este chico no entiende-_ pensé para mis adentros.

El chico que anunciaba presentó a una nueva concursante y nuevamente sorpresa general del grupo fue ver nuevamente a Sakura entrar en acción, subía al escenario con la misma sonrisilla traviesa y no dejaba de mirar burlonamente a Karin, quien se veía bastante irritada por la presencia de la ojijade en el escenario. Me pareció curioso ver que Sakura vestía, desde que la vi en la pista, un atuendo similar al de Karin, sólo que menos ajustado y llamativo además de que usaba chaqueta negra* y no tenía la estúpida pluma que la pelirroja siempre llevaba consigo. Nuevamente una canción algo chistosa comenzó a sonar y fue el turno de Sakura de ponerse a cantar, sin dejar de burlarse (o esa impresión me daba) de Karin.

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

_(cuídense de Cruella De Vil)_

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

_(Si ella no te asusta, no hay mal que lo hará)_

_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_(Verla a ella es tomar un descanzo repentino)_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare_

_(La curvatura de sus labios, el hielo en su mirada)_

_All innocent children had better beware_

_(Todos los niños inocentes esten bien advertidos)_

_She's like a spider waiting for the kill_

_(ella es como una araña esperando matar)_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil..._

_This vampire bat, this inhuman beast_

_(Este vampiro, esta bestia inhumana)_

_She 'outta be locked up and never released_

_(Debe estar encerrada y nunca liberada)_

_The world was such a wholesome place until_

_(El mundo era un lugar tan sano hasta)_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Yeah!_

En ese instante ella dejó de mirar a Karin para verme a mí, era como sí quisiera decirme algo...

_At first you think Cruella is the devil_

_(Al principio creías que Cruella era el diablo)_

_But after time has worn away the shock_

_(Pero después de un tiempo perdió su toque)_

_You've come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes_

_(Llegaste a comprender, has visto su clase de ojos)_

_Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!_

_(Mirándote debajo de un ROCA!)_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Cuando la canción terminó el lugar se llenó de aplausos, incluso Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke que solían ser muy apáticos lo hicieron, Sakura no tenía una voz tan afinada como la de Karin pero se defendía en el escenario y sus movimientos al bailar eran igual de gráciles que cuando patinaba, además a nadie le quedó duda de que la canción era para Karin, quien más roja que su cabello, reaccionó igual que Ino en la pista y se retiró del lugar indignada.

Sakura bajó del escenario y se acercó rápidamente a donde yo y me dijo discretamente,

** - No quiero que me defraudes, enséñales lo que tienes Hinata -** volvió a cerrarme un ojo y regresó a su asiento de mejor humor que hace un rato, junto a un Naruto que me veía con una extraña sonrisa de disculpa en la cara

** - ¿Qué te quiso decir con eso Hinata?**- me preguntó Sasuke tan desconcertado como yo y que no dejaba de ver raro a la chica de ojos verdes.

** - No lo sé Sasuke, tú la conoces mejor que yo- **le dije acusadoramente, sin afán de celos claro.

** - Hinata si así fuera yo sería muy feliz-** me contestó el muy cínico, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y que yo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados solo atinó a decir-** opps**

** - Hay Sasuke tu no cambias, no sé qué haré contigo-** dije con resignación

** - Pero así me quieres verdad Hina, seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?-** me dijo con su típica sonrisa arrebatadora que con todas funcionaba, menos conmigo claro, para mi él es como un hermano.

** - Hmp-** "dije" utilizando su clásico monosílabo**- Debería castigarte y dejar que Neji te de una buena paliza por ponerme siempre los cuernos, no te mereces que te pase todas tus aventuras, pero qué más da, mientras que no lo hagas en público y conmigo cerca no importa**

** - No seas así conmigo Hinata, tu eres mi novia y créeme que no hay nadie mejor que tu para ser mi esposa, prácticamente eres mi mejor amiga, te aprecio, corrijo, te quiero eres como…** pero lo corté

** - ¿Una hermana? ja, eso debería ser raro, quien querría casarse con su hermana, pero tienes razón tú también eres como mi hermano, por eso esto me resulta tan extraño**

** - Gracias Hinata, por eso te quiero, porque eres única-** y sorpresivamente me abrazó, como hace mucho no lo hacía, un abrazo fraternal que probablemente para los demás era una muestra de "cariño" entre dos novios.

Y entonces lo vi, la cara de Naruto era un poema y Sakura lo miraba algo angustiada, así que él simplemente giró su rostro al escenario nuevamente, no sé si fue cosa mía pero me pareció que ese abrazo le molesto

_ - ¡Qué cosas piensas Hinata!, acéptalo tu ya no le interesas, ahora tiene a su chica perfecta_- pense, me separé de Sasuke y cuando bajo el último participante el conductor anunció a una última participante

- Y para finalizar con broche de oro esta noche llena de talentos, me es un placer anunciarles a la última participante, la señorita Hinata Hyuga

_ - Vaya por fin la última, quien será la tal Hina…_ y me quedé en shock y más cuando vi que todos mis conocidos me miraban con cara de asombro.

Yo no me había postulado, me daba pánico cantar en público, -_¿Quién rayos me postuló? -_ pensé llena de pánico y fue ahí donde vi la mirada de triunfo de Sakura hacia mi y recordé lo que dijo: _No me defraudes, muéstrales quien eres_

!No! y ahora que iba a hacer, hacía años que no cantaba, pensaba todo esto mientras Tenten ya me había empujado hacía el escenario y ahí frente a todo el bar y con las luces y el micrófono en mi cara solo pude pensar dos cosas: La primera: _Sakura Haruno, estas muerta;_ y la segunda: _trágame tierra._

* * *

Bueno después de siglos sin actualizar aproveché que subí mi adaptación de una novela de Michelle Reid (coff coff, propaganda) para subir este capítulo despues de ufff, en fin estoy algo perdida con el rumbo de esta historia pero sigue viva, espero les guste este capítulo a mi en lo personal me causa algo de gracia, aunque al principio sea algo repetitivo del anterior pero me gusta ver desde la postura de Hinata y no sólo la arrogante de Sasuke, qué opinan?

Decidí que Naruto tambien participara y en el siguiente capitulo conoceremos su opinion y un poco sobre Sakura y el misterio que se traen...

En cuanto a los ***,

* Cabeza de chorlito= Para los que vieron Sailor Moon en español latino, sabrán que Darien (Mamoru o Armando) le puso ese apodono recuerdo cual es el que usan en España pero es algo similar que hace referencia a sus dos cebollitas, bolitas u odangos (como se les llama en Japón) de la cabeza, Tenten siempre trae ese típico peinado chino, sin las colitas obvio, y por eso puse ese apodo

* Atuendo y canción de Karin= la canción se llama Soy Divina, la escuche una vez mientras mi hermana veía la versión mexicana de patito feo y me causo gracia la canción cantada por Antonella (violeta isfel), la puse porque me pareció adecuada para alguien con una autoestima sobrestimada como la de Karin, haha; en cuanto al vestuario, bueno es el mismo que usa Antonella cuando canta esa cancion en algun capitulo de la novela (creo que era un sueño o algo asi) y la coreografia que baila Karin es la misma, por si quieren darse una idea de como es la ropa, la cancion o el baile aqui esta el link al video: www. youtube . com / watch?v= zyHY0k5VwuA obvio tiene espacios

*Sakura= Creo que es obvio porque la canción, no se si sepan pero Selena Gomez (no es muy de mi agrado pero la cancion me gusta porque me gustan los 101 dalmatas XD) grabó una versión nueva de la canción de Cruella De vil y es esa, la ropa que describe a Sakura es una que usa Selena en el video, con sombrero igual que como dije de Karin, como sea aqui esta el link del video igual por si no lo concen: www. musica . com ?video=2046

Bueno eso es todo, cuidense, portense como se les de la gana jaja, pero con mederacion incluso la moderación...

Kristy-hime


	5. Recuperando lo perdido

_A él le gustaban las cosas únicas, diferentes, exóticas y cuando la conoció a ella, la viva representación de todo ello, no dudo en que tenía que ser suya, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera a ello, porque a Sasuke Uchiha no se le negaban sus caprichos._

_Para Hinata haber conocido a ese rubio fue lo mejor de su vida y lo dejó ir, ahora es una nueva oportunidad pero deberá luchar por él si desea ser feliz._

_Dos amigos, una pareja que no se ama pero se tienen un cariño de hermanos, entre ambos conseguirán obtener lo que tanto anhelan sin importar lo que pase._

Ni Naruto o alguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de M. Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

** En este capítulo tendremos POV de Naruto, Hinata y un poquito de Sasuke, disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Recuperando lo perdido**

Naruto's POV

Verla subir poco a poco hacia el escenario, mientras era empujada por Tenten, me hacía recordar todos esos hermosos momentos que viví junto a ella hace ya un año; ella seguía igual de tímida, pero sobretodo, igual de hermosa con su sonrojo y sus bellos ojos perla. Ahora su cabello estaba un poco más largo y eso me atraía aún más.

La realidad es que jamás he dejado de amar a Hinata, lo hacía desde mucho antes de que nos presentaran formalmente. La había visto en fotos en un par de ocasiones y había quedado prendado. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, para ella siempre fue primero su imagen ante una sociedad en la que solo está pintada. Pero es por eso mismo que "estoy" con Sakura, ella es mi apoyo, mi compañera y alguien muy importante en mi vida. Con su ayuda todo va estar bien, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

Aún recuerdo como conocí a mi pelirrosa favorita, fue hace poco menos de un año, yo volvía de Japón enojado y con el corazón destrozado. Como aún no era tiempo de regresar a clases, decidí pasar unos días en Rusia con mi padrino Jiraiya, que se encontraba en ese país buscando inspiración para su nueva novela.

A pesar de mi estado, quise mostrar una sonrisa y así evitar preocupar a mi tío, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al enterarme que se acababa de casar en secreto con una voluptuosa mujer rusa, rubia de ojos color miel y hermosa, pero dueña de un carácter tan irritable, que no entendía como accedió a casarse con el pervertido de mi padrino. Su nombre, Tsunade Senju.

Pasaron unos días y yo me la pasaba muy bien ahí a pesar de los constantes regaños de "La Vieja", como decidí apodarla al descubrir que, a pesar de aparentar ser muy joven, tenía la edad del viejo rabo-verde de Jiraiya, lo cual es mucho decir. Ella es estricta y gritona, pero tiene un corazón casi tan grande como su busto, hecho que comprobé cuando se cumplieron tres semanas de mi estancia.

Una mañana apareció por la casa una extraña chica de cabello rosa y bellos ojos verdes, muy exótica a mi parecer, tenía finta de ser europea pero no de estos lugares. Se veía cansada y su par de jades estaban rojos de tanto que había, en apariencia, estado llorando. Al principio fue un shock para todos, pero pasados unos segundos, Tsunade se puso de pie y corrió a socorrerla, se encerró con ella en una habitación y charlaron por horas, horas en las cuales se escuchaban constantemente maldiciones por parte de la rubia, a quien también le pude distinguir la voz rota por el llanto.

Mi padrino y yo salimos un rato a comprar la despensa, al igual que yo, él no tenía ni idea de quién era la chica. Al regresar, ambas mujeres estaban en el salón tomando un poco de té y con los ojos hinchados, pero la joven se veía mucho más tranquila.

Después de un prolongado silencio, Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y presentó a la joven como Sakura Haruno, su sobrina y actual campeona de patinaje olímpico sobre hielo. La rubia se limitó a decir que Sakura se quedaría con nosotros un tiempo, a lo cual nadie se opuso. Con el tiempo Sakura y yo nos volvimos muy unidos; pude comprobar que si era familiar de Tsunade pues ambas tenían el mismo mal genio y una fuerza monstruosa.

Mi regreso a Londres se acercaba y yo trataba de aplazarlo lo más posible pues deseaba seguir con _mi hermanita_, ya que a estas alturas ella se había abierto conmigo y me había confesado el porqué apareció tan repentinamente en la casa: Sakura estaba en verdaderos problemas y corría mucho peligro. De igual forma yo me abrí con ella y le conté todas mis penas, para las cuales ella se mostraba atenta y comprensiva, pues su situación no distaba mucho de la mía.

Cuando finalmente no había más remedio que volver, le propuse algo que nos beneficiaría a ambos. Le pedí que viniera conmigo a Londres, así, ella se alejaría aún más de donde intentaba huir y yo seguiría con su cálida compañía.

Así pues, y tras muchas rabietas por parte de su tía quien terminó accediendo, partimos a mi casa en Londres donde fue muy bien recibida por mi familia, en especial por mi madre que siempre se quejaba de la falta de compañía femenina, dado que siempre fue muy unida de mi tía Mikoto. Para mi papá también fue grandioso recibirla pues el siempre quiso una niña; y para Konohamaru era como tener una hermana grande con la cual pelear todo el tiempo.

Los meses pasaron volando, pero a pesar de la compañía de Sakura, nunca pude olvidar a Hinata. La verdad era que a Sakura, a pesar de ser tan bella, sólo podía verla como a una hermana y ella a mi igual.

Las clases nuevamente habían terminado, y ambos estábamos por entrar a nuestro último año antes de ir a la universidad, yo me encontraba deprimido por los acontecimientos de hace un año y no tenía ganas de volver a Japón, pero tenía que hacerlo pues ya era como una tradición. Cuando le conté a Sakura de mi conflicto, ella me golpeó la cabeza y dijo:

- **Si serás un gran tonto Naruto, esa chica fue quien se equivocó, no tú-** me dijo muy segura-** Ella es quien debe de sentirse mal por todo, tú le ofreciste el universo y ella lo rechazó por nada.**

**- Pero Sakura, que haré ahora que regresé, me enferma verla junto a Sasuke y más sabiendo que sólo están juntos por compromiso- ** de repente estaba furioso- **él no la ama ni ella a él, ambos podrían romper ese estúpido compromiso ¡pero ninguno lo hace!- **estallé

**-** **Te entiendo Naruto y creo saber bien cuál es la solución a todo esto- **puso una sonrisa tan grande que me descolocó, ya que por lo general ella es muy seria.

**-** **¿A qué te refieres?- **pregunté inquieto

**- Oh ya verás, por ahora confórmate con saber que ambos iremos a Japón,- **comentó alegremente, para después cambiar su semblante-** además creo que ya es tiempo de que yo emigre, no creo que siga siendo seguro que esté aquí- ** la tristeza que hace tanto no veía en sus ojos reapareció y me alarmé.

**- Está bien Sakurita, haré lo que sea pero no pongas esa cara, me mata verte así- ** me hinqué frente a ella y tomé sus pequeñas manos entre las mías- **No quiero ver esa expresión, mejor dime ¿qué planeas?**

**- Bueno Naruto, creo que debemos comenzar con informales a tus padres que nos iremos cuanto antes a Japón y que nos quedaremos ahí una temporada, ya que ahí terminaremos el último año de estudio- **terminó volviendo a sonreír y dejándome con más dudas que antes.

Después de eso charlamos con mis padres a quienes les encantó la idea, aunque al principio se mostraban renuentes, ya que, según el plan de Sakura, no viviríamos con mis tíos, si no en un departamento y además les pedimos dejar lo de los estudios en secreto hasta que nosotros lo habláramos con mis ellos. Sakura les explicó que no quería dar molestias y que además ella ya tenía ese departamento en Tokio y no deseaba vivir sola, lo cual no era una mentira del todo.

Al final aceptaron e incluso no preguntaron cuando les pedimos que dijeran a mis tíos que Sakura era mi prometida y que iría conmigo de vacaciones para presentarla formalmente.

Para cuando arribamos a Japón, Sakura ya me había contado todo su maquiavélico plan antes de instalarnos en el hotel e ir a ver a mi familia.

Pasaron unas semanas y conseguimos instalarnos en el depa de Sakura, al principio fue todo un rollo porque, a pesar de ser en un edificio muy exclusivo, el lugar estuvo solo mucho tiempo y requería de arreglos. Ella me comentó que el departamento pertenecía a su tía Tsunade, quien para mi sorpresa vendría a vivir con nosotros, junto a mi padrino, en unas semanas más. Ella consiguió un puesto importante, aunque Sakura nunca me dijo de que.

Nuestros días en Japón eran agradables, nunca veía a Hinata y, a pesar de ser mi rival, a Sasuke lo seguía viendo como mi hermano y mejor amigo el sinvergüenza. No me paso desapercibido el interés que mostró por "mi prometida" desde el primer día. Me encantaba hacerlo enojar, pero era aún más divertido ver como a Sakura le era completamente indiferente. Cuando le pregunté el porqué lo trataba así, se limitó a decirme que le desagradaba y mucho, lo cual era bastante evidente. Con mi primo Itachi era otra cosa, ambos se llevaban de maravilla, pero igual que conmigo, para Sakura era algo fraternal.

Yo salía con Sasuke y sus amigos, me encantaba fastidiarlo diciéndolo lo maravillosa que es Sakura, lo más gracioso es que el muy idiota está tan desesperado de que ella no lo pele que no ve como me burlo de él. Sakura me preocupaba un poco, se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca de la mansión Uchiha y sólo salía conmigo al cine o al teatro, por eso decidí sugerir lo de ir a patinar, yo sabía que no lo rechazaría. Pero nunca imaginé volver a ver a Hinata tan pronto, pero recordé el plan de Sakura y decidí tratarla como si nada.

Y ahora estoy aquí viéndola subir al escenario con ese atuendo que sólo a ella le luciría tan bien: una blusa larga color vino de manga larga y suelta con unos mallones negros y botines*; no puedo evitar reir al recordar porque Sakura la inscribió al concurso: mucho antes yo le había contado que Hinata poseía una voz privilegiada que no se atrevía a mostrar, yo había sido la excepción. Cuando vimos como Karin se burlaba se ella, ambos, Sakura y yo, nos enfadamos ya que ella era una de las razones del porque de la inseguridad de Hinata, y Sakura decidió darle una lección a esa remolacha, como decidió apodarla.

La canción que la ojijade eligió para Hinata era especial para ella, la música comenzó a sonar y Hinata muerta de pena se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cantar muy despacio mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos, sólo Tenten, Neji y yo sabíamos de su voz.

Conforme pasaba la música la ojiperla tomó más confianza, se giró y cantó como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, pero el plan no acababa ahí, la parte en que yo entraba estaba por llegar, así que discretamente me levanté y fui por un micrófono.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Los nervios me mataban y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo torturar a esa chica, encima de inscribirme sin pedir mi opinión, tenía el descaro de burlarse de mí y lo peor era que Naruto también se estaba riendo mientras me veía fijamente como no lo había hecho desde hace tanto tiempo.

Naruto. Como no lo imaginé, él sabía muy bien de mi voz, alguna vez llegué a cantar estando solos, pero era nuestro secreto, me dolía saber que se lo había contado a su noviecita y ella encima se atreve a burlarse de mi haciéndome esto, pero no le daré el gusto, voy a cantar.

Escucho las primeras notas de la canción y la reconozco, me extraña que la escogiera porque es así exactamente como me siento. La pena aún me gana y decido comenzar de espaldas:

I always been the Kind of girl that hid my face (_siempre he sido la clase de chica que oculta su rostro)_

So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say _(Temerosa de decirle al mundo lo que tengo que decir)_

But I have this dream Right inside of Me (_Pero tengo este sueño justo dentro de mi)_

I'm gonna let it show (_lo voy a mostrar)_

It's Time (_es el momento)_

To let You know, To let You know (_de dejarte saber, de dejarte saber)_

Ahora me siento con más confianza, el coro va a comenzar y decido dar cara al público quien me ve emocionado.

This is Real, This is Me (_Esto es real, esta soy yo_)

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now (_Estoy justo donde debo estar ahora_)

Let the Light Shine (_Dejando que las luces brillen_)

Shine on Me (_brillen sobre mi_)

Now I found, Who I am (_Ahora encontré, quien soy)_

There's no way to hold it in (_No hay manera de que lo retenga)_

No more Hiding who I wanna Be (_No esconderé más quien quiero ser_)

This is Me (_Esta soy yo_)

Do you know what it's like, (_tu sabes lo que es_)

To feel so in the dark (_sentirse estar en la oscuridad)_

To dream about a life (_soñar con una vida_)

Where you're the shinning Star (_donde tu eres una estrella brillante)_

Even thought it seems (_A pesar de como esto se ve)_

Like it's so far Away (_como si estuviera muy lejano_)

I've to believe in myself (_Tengo que creer en mi misma_)

It's the Only Way (_Es la única manera_)

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Let The Light Shine

Shine on me

Now I found, Who I am

There's No way To hold it In

No more Hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

La canción estaba por terminar, sólo un par de coros y listo pero me llevé una sorpresa muy grande al escuchar una segunda voz masculina, era Naruto que subía las escaleras del estrado y no dejaba de mirarme. Esto era tan extraño, pero decidí seguir junto a él, como antes.

(Naruto)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head (Eres la voz que escuché en mi cabeza)_

_The reason that I'm singing (La razón de porque estoy cantando)_

_I need to find You, I gotta find you (Necesito encontrarte, voy a encontrarte)_

_You're the Missing Piece I need, the song Inside on Me (Eres la pieza perdida que necesito, la canción dentro de mi)_

_I need to Find You (Necesito encontrarte)_

(Ambos)

I gotta find You

This is Real, This is Me

I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now

Let the light Shine

Shine on Me

If I Found, who I am

There's No Way To Hold it In

No more hiding who I wanna Be

This is Me

This is Me

Yeah

El lugar se lleno de aplausos, pero yo no escuchaba nada, mi atención estaba en Naruto quien me mostraba una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, se acercó un poco y me susurró al oído

- **Lo hiciste pequeña, pudiste cantar en público-** me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró del escenario para volver a su asiento junto a Sakura, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, y le dio un gran abrazo, que más de pareja, parecía de hermanos.

Yo estaba perdida, sentí como Tenten nuevamente me empujaba, ahora para bajar pues me había quedado estática, no escuchaba los elogios de mis amigos, incluso alcancé a percibir como Sasuke me abrazaba como si fuera un trofeo.

Pero todo estaba en un segundo plano, no entendía qué había pasado, fue como si Naruto y yo siguiéramos siendo los de hace un año, pero eso era imposible, el me odia por lo que le hice, ¿o no?

Ya no se qué pensar.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata me sorprendió, no sabía que cantara tan bien, aunque mi molestia no se queda atrás, es mejor patinando pero no canta mal. Pero quien me dejó mudo fue el dobe de Naruto, siempre creí que el día que lo escuchara cantar mis tímpanos se reventarían, pero no lo hizo nada mal. Aún así no me explico porque subió a cantar con mi novia, recuerdo que se hicieron buenos amigos el verano pasado pero realmente nunca supe como fue su amistad, porque yo me ausente largo tiempo.

Me quedé junto a Hinata un rato más hasta que el dobe y "mi molestia" se acercaron para decir que se tenían que ir ya que tenían asuntos pendientes. Por un momento me moleste pero inmediatamente recordé que faltaba menos de una semana para regresar a clases, supuse que ya era tiempo de que regresaran a Londres, lo cual me molestó aún más pues el tiempo se me había terminado y no logré nada con Sakura.

Mañana daría mi estocada final, esa chica no se iría sin antes haberla tenido en mis brazos, o al menos robado un beso, como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Eso pensaba yo cuando mi primo dijo algo que no me esperaba:

-** Bueno teme Sakura y yo nos vamos, tenemos muchos asuntos que arreglar, en una semana inician las clases- ** no me paso desapercibido como le lanzó una mirada cómplice a la pelirrosa-** y debemos irnos a inscribir a tu escuela si no queremos quedar fuera y estar todo un año sin que hacer en Tokio- ** finalizó con una de sus sonrisas idiotas

- **Como sea dob… ¿Qué demonios dijiste dobe?, ¿Cómo que van a inscribirse? que no se supone que ya deben volver a Londres –** pregunté incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, mi novia al parecer estaba igual de impresionada que yo, ya que los miraba a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- **Pues sí teme, ¿cómo ves? Sakura y yo decidimos pasar nuestro último año de instituto aquí en Tokio, por eso todo este tiempo estuvimos remodelando el apartamento de la tía de Sakura, no les queremos dar muchas molestias a tu familia**

Así que ese era el misterio que se traían esos dos, habían estado arreglando donde vivir, pero, ¿porqué no se quedaban en mi casa? es bastante grande y a mis padres no les molestaría. Mis padres.

**- Pero ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada dobe? Mis padres se van a molestar- **dije aún sorprendido.

**-** M**is tíos ya lo saben, se los dije hace unos días al igual que Sakura le contó a Itachi, creo que se nos pasó el detalle de decirte, lo siento Teme. Bueno nos vemos luego, adiós Hinata-** se despidió y se largó de la mano con Sakura.

No lo podía creer, mi molestia estaría en la misma escuela que yo por todo el año, -_hmp, definitivamente yo tengo mucha suerte, ese es tiempo más que suficiente para conquistarla- _pensé, antes de ser distraído por Hinata quien repentinamente sufrió un desmayo_._

_

* * *

_

_* Bien, se que las canciones son algo raras, pero las escucho y me parecen acordes, en este caso es la que cantó Demi Lovato con Joe Jonas al final de una pelicula, creo, vi un video y me gusto la letra. El vestuario de Hinata es el mismo que usa la actriz en esa escena. Aquí el link por si les interesa www . youtube . com / watch?v=e1WYd732SeI_

_Bien eso es todo por ahora, se que casi no ha habido Sasusaku pero aún no era el momento, ahora que Sasuke sabe que la tendrá cerca todo el año, va a actuar. La pareja principal siguen siendo ellos, aunque no lo crean._

_Creo que Hinata es más importante pero hubiera sido extraño (para mi) poner la historia con ella y sasuke aunque no sean pareja. Pero como ya he dicho, Sakura es el personaje que nunca sabremos lo que piensa, no directamente._

_Bueno hoy ya vieron lo que piensa Naruto y la realidad de su "relación" con Sakura, lo siento si ofendo a alguien pero a mi no me gusta el Narusaku y menos el Sasuhina, solo es pantalla recuerden._

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	6. Nuevo año

_Un nuevo año ha comenzado en el instituto Konoha y para Sasuke y Hinata significa un dolor de cabeza porque no tienen idea de lo que les espera con sus dos nuevos compañeros: Sakura y Naruto_

Ni Naruto o alguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de M. Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Un nuevo año**

Sasuke POVs

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado, hoy finalmente volvería a ver a _mi molestia,_ se que suena desesperado porque hace una semana que la vi por última vez en el karaoke, pero de verdad que necesitaba verla.

Su belleza me tenía embobado: su largo cabello de ese extraño color rosado y sus brillantes ojos jade, sin contar el cuerpo de infarto que se carga.

Incluso me vi en la necesidad de rebajarme y preguntarle al dobe por ella, a lo cual sólo me contestó que su tía acababa de llegar de Rusia y Sakura la estaba ayudando a instalarse, lo extraño fue la cara burlona de mi primo al preguntarle, me pregunto si sospechará de mis planes, espero que no ya que por muy sinvergüenza que sea yo, no me gustaría estar mal con él tan pronto.

Y volviendo a lo que me interesa, hoy empieza mi último año de instituto y al parecer será bastante interesante con cierta pelirrosa que estará para hacerme compañía, lo único que espero es que no me tome mucho tiempo poder estar con ella, la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

-** Sasuke-kun date prisa el desayuno ya está listo y se te hará tarde para tu primer día-** como siempre mi adorada madre está en todo - **no olvides que tu coche esta en el taller, Itachi aceptó llevarte de camino pero él ya esta en el comedor, así que apresúrate- **

**- Ya bajo madre-** me limité a decir, olvide por completo que mi auto estaba en su revisión de rutina, ahora tendría que darme prisa, por suerte sólo tenía que terminar de arreglar la corbata.

Al bajar al comedor me encontré con toda la familia reunida: como siempre mi padre leyendo la sección de negocios en su periódico, mi madre diciéndole no se que tantas cosas que no estoy seguro que él preste atención y mi tonto hermano tomando café mientras revisa algo en su tableta electrónica, muy probablemente noticias policiacas.

Cuando termine mi almuerzo me levante para cepillarme los dientes y rápidamente de despedí de Mikoto para alcanzar a Itachi quien ya se encontraba encendiendo su coche, si no me apresuro seguramente me deja atrás.

De camino Itachi inicia su sermón de "hermano mayor responsable"

- **Pórtate bien ototo, no hagas cosas que yo no haría…**

**- Eso me deja una amplia gama de actividades, ¿no crees? –** le dije burlón, indirectamente recordándole todos los problemas en que se metió con papá cuando estudiaba en el instituto

- **Si bueno, tu hazme caso: no consumas cosas extrañas en los pasillos y mucho menos en las aulas, no te encierres con las chicas en los aseos o los armarios, al menos no el primer día. No corrijas a los profesores todo el tiempo, es de mala educación, recuerda lo que nos ha dicho mamá: que tengan la razón no justifica que tengan que ser impertinentes.**

**- No es mi problema que ese tipo sea un idiota y confunda las venas con las arterias-** respondí malhumorado recordando las veces que me llamaron la atención por corregir al inepto del profesor de biología, Kabuto Yakuzi, quien fue a lloriquear con el prefecto Orochimaru

- **Lo entiendo, a mi también me trajo muchos problemas ese tipo, Orochimaru es una verdadera víbora, así que ten cuidado con él-** finalizó su sermón deteniendo el coche para que me pudiera bajar.

Al llegar al instituto me doy cuenta de que hay un gran alboroto en el patio donde, como cada año, se va llevar a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida. Me extraña el alboroto ya que por lo general todos están muy fastidiados por el discurso del director Sarutobi.

Sin darle importancia me dirijo al tablero donde están publicados los salones, lo hago por mera costumbre ya que siempre estoy en el grupo 1, y efectivamente así era pero llamo mi atención que algunos nombres habían cambiado, por ejemplo Karin ya no estaba al igual que Suigetsu y Kiba, en cambio detecte que a Shikamaru lo habían movido a mi grupo al igual que a mi copia de mala calidad: Sai. Inmediatamente mi desconcierto cambio por sorpresa al ver que tanto Naruto como mi molestia estarían también en mi grupo, eso si era muy extraño dado que los nuevos por lo general van a los últimos grupos.

Poco después vislumbre a los chicos junto al árbol de cerezos donde solíamos reunirnos, iba a acercarme cuando sonó la alarma que indicaba que debíamos prestar atención al discurso de bienvenida.

Cuando me reuní con mis compañeros me extraño no ver a mi primo y su "prometida" por ninguna parte. De él no me sorprendía ya que era un verdadero irresponsable, pero ella no me parecía de ese tipo, al contrario, en cuanto la conocí supe que era una chica bastante lista y responsable además de guapa.

La voz del director Sarutobi me trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando comenzaba a fantasear nuevamente con ella.

- **Bienvenidos a un año más alumnos espero que sus largas vacaciones les hayan permitido recuperar energías porque este ciclo escolar esta lleno de cambios y nuevos proyectos – **en un principio el discurso del viejo me pareció el mismo de cada año, pero había algo diferente en él – **Como saben el instituto Konoha no solo se caracteriza por su excelencia académica y gran prestigio, si no también por su apertura a nuevas ideas y horizontes. Los tiempos van cambiando y la sociedad se va modernizando y nuestra institución no se queda atrás, por lo mismo debo informarles que a partir de este momento su servidor ya no labora como director de esta venerable institución **

**- ¡QUE! –** los gritos de asombro e incluso algunos de protesta se escucharon por todos lados, esto era una verdadera sorpresa, el anciano llevaba muchos años en el cargo, en parte por su impecable trabajo y también porque, según me contó Itachi, hace unos 15 años mi tío Minato había sido director cuando vivió aquí en Japón, pero renunció al cargo por ser tan joven y para irse con su familia a Londres, así que a Sarutobi no le quedó más remedio que retomar su cargo al no encontrar a nadie que fuera más apto.

Había escuchado rumores de que pronto se retiraría, pues ya su edad era bastante avanzada, pero no sabía que ya hubiera quien lo supliera. Uno de los candidatos había sido mi padre, Fugaku, además de mi futuro suegro Hiashi Hyuga, pero ninguno aceptó por las responsabilidades que ya tenían con sus empresas.

Entre los cuchicheos alcance a escuchar como algunos especulaban: Algunos bromeaban que su sucesor sería Kakashi-sensei, el profesor más flojo e irresponsable del instituto y sin embargo era con quien más aprendías al finalizar el curso. Otros estaban preocupados, temían que el lugar lo tomara Orochimaru al ser el prefecto de la escuela, lo cual me parecía lógico y no me agradaba para nada la idea.

En ese momento volví la vista a Shikamaru, su padre, Shikaku Nara, era un genio al igual que su hijo (aunque menos perezoso) y pertenecía al departamento de inteligencia de la nación y también era un posible candidato al cargo al igual que mi padre y el de Hinata. ¿Sería posible que por eso Shikamaru ahora estuviera en el grupo 1? Porque su padre sería el nuevo director

-** Guarden silencio por favor-** el ex-director llamo al orden para continuar su cháchara- **Gracias. Como les decía, yo he decidido retirarme, y gracias a Kami-sama los miembros del consejo al fin me dieron su permiso-** bromeó recordando que otra razón de que no se fuera era lo rejegos que estaban en el consejo respecto a su retiro, por no haber nadie apto – **Así que es para mi un orgullo presentarles a quien será su nueva directora- **¿directora?, o sea que no es el señor Shikaku- **Tsunade Senju, quien hace tiempo también fue estudiante de esta institución y me alegro decir que una de mis mejores alumnas, así como una de las mejores médicos del país y en Europa.**

Se escuchó un aplauso general mientras una rubia mujer de ojos miel (bastante voluptuosa) subía al estrado y recibía un abrazo de parte de su mentor. Era bastante atractiva y no se veía que fuera muy mayor y por alguna razón, algunas de sus facciones me resultaban familiares.

-** Buenos días jóvenes-** hablo nuestra nueva directora, tenía una mirada estricta y voz potente-** es un verdadero placer para mi poder iniciar este nuevo ciclo con ustedes…bla bla bla…- **Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar porque una mancha rosa captó mi mirada.

Ahí estaba ella, junto al dobe para mi enfado, abajo y junto al estrado y mirando fijamente a la nueva directora mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que muy raras veces lograba ver en ella, pero que la hacía lucir más hermosa e incluso más pequeña, me inspiraba algo que yo suponía era ternura, pero no como con Hinata, con mi prometida era como querer cuidar a una hermanita, con Sakura era completamente diferente.

Por otro lado el uniforme le quedaba a la medida, como si hubiera sido diseñado para ella, se ajustaba en las partes adecuadas pero sin ser vulgar ni nada. Además de que esa porción de piel que podía ver entre sus medias y el dobladillo de su falda negra un poco arriba de las rodillas me estaba haciendo alucinar, su piel era tan blanca y parecía tan suave que me apetecía pasar mis dedos por ahí. Y su cabello, lo llevaba suelto, solamente con una cinta roja con un par de mechones al frente, acentuando ese aire infantil que despertaba mi lado protector y perverso al mismo tiempo. El saco de color vino estaba pulcramente planchado y como estaba de perfil podía notar la curva de sus senos que se me antojaban de lo más perfectos y redondos, así como su trasero que se veía bastante bien formado y parado con esa falda, y puedo apostar a que más de uno lo admiraba como idiota.

Al parecer noto mi escrutinio ya que desvió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba, los ojos le brillaban intensamente mientras me veía fijamente y yo simplemente sonreía ligeramente de lado e incliné un poco mi cabeza a modo de saludo. Ella me miraba muy seriamente para después fruncir su seño y posteriormente devolver el saludo y continuar viendo a Tsunade.

Me reí internamente porque a pesar de desagradarle tanto al menos ya reparaba en mi presencia, y eso era un avance.

-** … cualquier agravio a lo antes mencionado será severamente sancionado-** la potente voz de la directora recuperó mi atención y aunque no escuché todo su discurso si pude notar que la mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban algo asustados. – **Pueden ingresar a sus aulas**

Al enfocar mi mirada en ella sentí un escalofrío al notar que me miraba de mala manera y estoy seguro de que no era mi imaginación, era como si supiera lo que estuve haciendo hace un momento en vez de prestarle atención.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Naruto y a Sakura, vi como se alejaban en sentido contrario a los estudiantes y justo antes de apartar mi mirada de ellos grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como golpeaba con su puño a Naruto en la cabeza mientras se les acercaba un hombre de cabellera blanca, a quien recordaba como Jiraiya, el tío y padrino de Naruto.

Aquí pasaba algo raro, pero todo apuntaba a que sería un año bastante interesante.

* * *

Hinata POVs

Después del discurso de la nueva directora no pude evitar sentirme profundamente nerviosa al dirigirme a mi salón, volvía a estar en el grupo 1 junto a Sasuke y para mi felicidad Tenten había sido cambiada a este, aunque por otro lado habían sacado a Kiba y para mi suerte Karin ya no estaba, no me agrada que siempre se la pasara con sus indirectas sobre su pseudo relación con Sasuke, no es que me importara pero era muy incómodo; pero lo que en verdad me puso los vellos de punta fue ver SU nombre en las listas, no podía creer que él estuviera en mi mismo grupo.

Cuando supe que estudiaría con nosotros casi me desmayo en los brazos de Sasuke, si estar esa única ocasión con él y su noviecita me destrozaba los nervios, no se como sobreviviría todo el año escolar.

Al llegar al salón Tenten llamo mi atención en la fila junto a la ventana, al parecer ya había cogido un asiento para ambas, lo cual era una suerte porque antes oficialmente me sentaba con Sasuke pero siempre me cambiaba el lugar y terminaba sentada con Kiba o Neji. Ahora al menos con Tenten ya tendría un buen pretexto para no estar cambiando a cada rato.

El resto de los alumnos llegaron e inmediatamente ubiqué a mi primo quien se ubicó tres lugares atrás de nosotras junto a Shikamaru, quien también era nuevo en el grupo. Él y Neji eran buenos amigos, aunque sus conversaciones siempre me resultaban extrañas ya que a pesar de ser muy listos eran bastante serios y hablaban de cosas como la existencia y el destino o de la forma de las nubes.

Shikamaru también es mi amigo, no tanto como Kiba y Tenten, pero lo apreciaba. Es bueno dándome consejos y me ha explicado algunas cosas cuando Neji no esta. Irónicamente es el mejor amigo de Ino, es muy extraño dado que son bastante distintos pero así es, al parecer es porque se conocen desde el jardín de infantes. Pero aún con eso él no deja de ser muy bueno conmigo y suele poner a ella en su lugar cuando se le suben los humos.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, la rubia ingresaba al aula pavoneándose como sólo ella sabe y al ubicarme ya con Tenten una gran sonrisa se le formó en su perfecta dentadura.

-** Pero mira nada más la sonrisa de Barbie- **me dijo Tenten en voz baja quien también la estaba viendo-** si hasta parece que se ganó la lotería ahora que vio que no te sentarás con Sasuke- **mi amiga rodo los ojos al pronunciar ese nombre y yo no pude reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

-** Hay Tenten creo que exageras, tal vez esta feliz porque aquí esta Shikamaru-** dije, no creyéndome ni yo misma, mientras mi amiga me miraba con cara incrédula-** de acuerdo, sí, debe ser por Sasuke pero déjala, que conociéndolo bien al ver que ya me senté contigo él tomará lugar junto a Gaara.**

**- Y hablando del cubo de hielo, ¿dónde esta?-** preguntó ella buscando a Sasuke con la mirada, a quien vimos entrar en ese momento, efectivamente, en compañía de Gaara. Al verme sentada con Tenten sólo atiné a enviarle una mirada de disculpa a lo que él hizo un gesto indiferencia y se dirigió junto al pelirrojo a la parte trasera del aula.

La rubia cambió su expresión de felicidad al ver que él la ignoraba y no se sentaba a mitad del salón junto a ella, así que no le quedó más opción que cederle el otro asiento a Rin, otra chica compañera del grupo de Tenten. Era ella o soportar a Sai junto a ella, quien también había sido trasladado con nosotros, lo cual no era muy de mi agrado, ya que entre él y Suigetsu se encargaban de hacer burlas todo el tiempo de las aventuras de Sasuke.

Cuando ya estaban prácticamente todos entró la profesora Kurenai, siempre con su andar seguro y porte altivo. Ella fue mi tutora los años anteriores y le tengo mucho cariño por todo el apoyo que siempre me ha brindado, sin mencionar que sus clases de literatura siempre han sido las mejores.

-** Tomen asiento todos por favor, buenos días-** saludó cortésmente mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio- **se que aunque hubo movimientos en los grupos de siempre la mayoría de ustedes, si no es que todos ya se conocen así que no creo necesario volver a presentarse, sin embargo antes de dar inicio con las reglas del curso y lo que veremos, quiero que den la bienvenida a dos nuevos estudiantes que vienen de Europa-**

- ¡_Oh no!_ – fue lo que pensé en cuanto la vi dirigir su mirada a la puerta y le indicaba a quienes esperaban afuera que entraran.

Y ahí estaba él nuevamente, con ese cabello rubio dorado y esos ojos tan azules que brillaban alegremente. Y claro, junto a él entro esa mata de pelo rosa a quien sentía que odiaba por momentos, tan seria y fría que daba algo de miedo.

-** Pueden presentarse por favor- **les indicó la profesora amablemente

- **Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-** comenzó diciendo con esa característica energía suya- **tengo 17 años, vengo de Lóndres a cursar mi último año junto a mi primo Sasuke-** dijo señalando a este último quien lo miraba con ojos asesinos por mencionar el parentesco- **mmm veamos, me encanta el ramen, esa es otra razón por la que decidí venir. Mi color favorito es el naranja, me gustan los sapos, algún día seré presidente de algún país, me gustan los ninjas-** no pude evitar reírme discretamente por su verborrea, eso era tan típico de Naruto.

De repente sentí como Tenten me daba un codazo para que disimulara un poco mientras ella me sonreía complice.

- **Con eso es suficiente señor Uzumaki-** lo cortó Kurenai mientras lo miraba con algo de pena, mientras el la miraba asintiendo cual niño pequeño

-** Hmp, dobe-** alcancé a escuchar como Sasuke murmuraba

- **Y ¿qué nos puede decir de usted señorita?-** ahora se dirigió a la "prometida"

-** Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vengo de Londrés-** dijo sin perder ese semblante serio y sin mirar a nadie en particular. Repentinamente alcancé a escuchar un bufido por parte de Ino y después un murmullo y su risa que tanto me molestaba.

Al parecer Sakura también lo escuchó porque inmediatamente dirigió su mirada verde a la ojiazul y cambiando su mirada seria a una de superioridad y burla agregó:

**- Oh y se me olvidaba, además soy patinadora profesional y campeona mundial-** y los murmullos estallaron de inmediato mientras varias miradas volteaban a ver a la rubia quien estaba roja como tomate y con gesto totalmente indignado.

-** ¡Silencio!-** exclamó la maestra al ver el alboroto y la tensión del grupo- **muy bien sean bienvenidos, porque no se sientan en este lugar al frente que está vacío. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, espero que apoyen a sus compañeros en lo que puedan, al menos en lo que respecta a mi materia estaré encantada de apoyarlos en lo que sea, no debe ser tan sencillo cambiar tan drásticamente de sistema de escritura-** ella misma se reía de su comentario, que a nadie más nos causó gracia.

-** Gracias profesora- **respondió educadamente Haruno volviendo a su semblante serio

Nuevamente escuché a Sasuke hacer un ruido extraño y al voltear a verlo pude ver como no apartaba la mirada de la pelirrosa, al igual que varios de nuestros compañeros, y al parecer no fui la única que lo noto, ya que Ino pasaba su mirada de uno a otro mientras arrojaba humo por las orejas.

-** Como se nota que Sasuke nunca cambia, al parecer ya tiene nueva víctima-** me dijo Tenten al notar lo mismo que yo-** aunque no creo que sea tan fácil, sólo mírala, tiene el semblante tan seco como el de él.**

Y tenía que darle la razón a la morena en eso, si algo note de inmediato en Sakura es que su carácter serio y seco se parece mucho al de Sasuke, y si las cosas son como dice Tenten y el planea acercarse a ella, bueno creo que se topará con dos problemas: ella no parece interesada, o eso note desde el día del karaoke; y segundo es la prometida de su primo y mejor amigo, muy a mi pesar pero así era y no creo que Sasuke sea capaz de caer tan bajo, ¿o sí?

-** ¡Hey teme te dije que te llevarías una sorpresa!-** escuche como le gritaba Naruto a Sasuke mientras este último volvía a fulminarlo con la mirada

- **Joven Uzumaki- **le llamo Kurenai con esa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno-** NO GRITE DURANTE MIS CLASES Y MODERE SU LENGUAJE**

Ahora si no pude contener la risa, este era mi chico rubio sin duda, escandaloso y muy ruidoso. No importa que el ya no sienta nada por mi, yo jamás dejaré de quererlo.

Después de que él se callara la maestra comenzó a escribir todo lo relacionado al curso. Me apresuré a tomar notas mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto quien no dejaba de susurrarle cosas a Sakura quien sólo negaba. De repente la ojijade giró su cabeza y poso sus ojos sobre mi, yo me sorprendí, tanto por el hecho de que me haya descubierto observándolos como por la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicó antes de volver a sus notas mientras ignoraba el parloteo de Naruto.

Eso si me desconcertó y mucho, como aquel comentario el día del karaoke. En fin, al parecer este año será muy diferente a otros, espero que al menos traiga cosas buenas.

* * *

Bueno después de no se cuanto tiempo, no se s años, aquí esta la continuación, no es mucho ni gran cosa pero me sirvió de eslabón para poder continuar. La verdad es que estar con las adaptaciones me da un poco de inspiración para escribir.

Por cierto, necesito una Beta, alguien se ofrece? ojala y si haya voluntarias (os) porque creo que lo necesito y mucho.

Además quería preguntarles, la historia la he llevado en primera persona dependiendo de quien sea el que hable, pero así esta bien o prefieren que sea en tercera persona. Del modo que sea, Sasuke y Hinata seguiran siendo los "protagonistas", pero aclaro que esto es Sasusaku y Naruhina para que no se confundan.

Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos o lo que sea =)

Saludos


End file.
